Destiny… yeah, is all his fault
by Ibrahil
Summary: Dean es un cazador que viaja por todo el país resolviendo casos, cuando Lucifer es desatado, debe defender los sellos, su problema estará cuando descubra que fue creado para algo mas que salvar vidas. /Slash/AU.
1. Entrada

**Titulo: Destiny… yeah, is all his fault.**

Autor: Ibrahil (evian_fork)

Artista: destielwinchi

Fandom: Supernatural – House of Wax.

Rating: NC-17

Parejas/Personajes: Dean Winchester/Wade Thompson(Jared Padalecki) – Dean Winchester/Damon Salvatore – Castiel/Gabriel – Mencion Dean Winchester/Castiel – Bobby – Varios OCs.

Genero: Fantasia – Supernatural – AU.

Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, Necrophilia (por el sexo con el vampiro), descripción vaga de un millón de razas. Mucha mitología.

Categoria: Slash

Disclaimer: Aqui

Resumen: Dean es un cazador que viaja por todo el país resolviendo casos, cuando Lucifer es desatado, debe defender los sellos, su problema estará cuando descubra que que creado para algo mas que salvar vidas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 Entrada.<strong>

Baton Rouge, Luisiana.

El calor que hacia en ese lugar era el mas agradable que Dean había sentido en mucho tiempo, la sombra de los árboles le daba al lugar un aspecto aun mas acogedor. Menos mal que había escuchado las llorantinas de Asha para quedarse en ese lugar. Aunque la verdad era que desde que aquel maldito Wendigo había despedazado a su hermana enfrente de sus ojos no podía negarle nada. No desde que el pacto se había cumplido y Castiel lo había traído de vuelta del infierno. Un mes había pasado desde eso, y Dean sentía como si a veces, mas que todo cuando estaba solo sentado en la oscuridad, volvía allí, a ese lugar caliente, lleno de sangre y carne quemada, con los gritos de esas almas en agonía. Casi puede sentirlo...pero Castiel siempre elige esos momentos para aparecerse de la nada, afortunadamente.

Su relación con el ángel es muy cercana, y mas con eso de que el de ojos azules quiere aprender mas de su raza, aprendizaje de campo. Y a la pequeña niña siempre le gusta jugar con el, ya que de alguna forma a conseguido conquistar el corazón de la pequeña pelirroja.

Asha siempre ha sido muy desconfiada, y Dean juraría que eso lo aprendió de el. Asi que por eso es muy difícil que alguien le llegue a gustar. Pero Dean tiene mucho que agradecerle al ángel, el que haga de niñera a veces, igual Bobby, cuando Dean va a una cacería muy difícil. Y mas ahora que tenia que evitar que los sellos se rompieran.

Miro el periódico que tenia en las manos mientras intentaba no perder de su rango de visión a Asha que jugaba con el perro del dueño. Había conseguido un caso no muy lejos de allí, pero hoy es de esos días en los que solo quiere quedarse a dormir y no hacer nada por el mundo; pero ha llamado a Bobby y este le ha dicho que mas le valía ponerse a ello mientras tuviera tiempo para hacerlo.

Piensa dejar a la pequeña pelirroja en el hotel donde se hospedan, el dueño es un cazador conocido de Bobby, uno de confianza, y aunque a Dean no le guste dejar a la pequeña sola, y menos desde lo que paso, debe hacerlo, porque quiere terminar aunque sea un caso normal de una vez por todas, y además Castiel le ha prometido cuidar de la niña mientras pueda, y para fastidio de Dean, confía en el ángel con todo lo que le queda de alma.

Asha se acerca a el con una pequeña flor en sus manos y se sienta a su lado. – ¿Pensando en el caso de hoy hermano? – le pregunta como si fuera una sabelotodo, y a veces, para molestia de Dean, lo es.

- Algo así... – contesta levantándose de las escaleras donde ha estadio sentado casi toda la mañana. Le crujen los huesos pero no puede importarle menos cuando alza a la pequeña pelirroja en brazos. – Esa flor... ¿es para mi?

- Tú odias las flores. – contesta con voz cantarina la chica.

La casa esta demasiado iluminada para el gusto de Dean. El prefiere la oscuridad, pero no es que lo diga en voz alta, Asha lo golpearía, no es que duela pero Dean no quiere que se enfade con el. El que prefiera la oscuridad tiene que ver mucho con que no le gusta la luz, no le gusta saber que ahí allí, no le gusta estar expuesto a otra personas, y eso es para el lo que hace el sol, exponer lo que sientes, te hace errático, te vuelve loco y sensible, te hace enamorarte por que no solo revela tus sentimientos si no la verdadera identidad de las demás personas.

Por eso prefiere la oscuridad, porque asi puede ocultarse de todo lo que le rodea, de esa manera no tiene que fingir _quien el cree que es_. En la oscuridad nadie puede leer sus sentimientos, lo necesitado que esta de que lo amen, de ser amado por alguien.

Deja a Asha en la cocina junto con la señora Sheppard quien esta cocinando Pie, el favorito de Dean, pero ahora no le apetece mucho, esta demasiado _deprimido_ para eso. Sube a la habitación donde va a pasar la noche, sus pasos pesados resonando en las escaleras, indicándole a medio pueblo que Dean Winchester sube las escaleras. Se rie con el pensamiento mientras abre la puerta de la habitación, que por primera vez en años no comparte con Asha, lo que se siente muy raro. En al habitación hay un pequeño baño a la izquierda de la puerta, y Dean siente que podría acostumbrarse a eso de tener una habitación para el solo.

Se lava la cara en el lavamanos, echándose agua y restregándose mas de lo debido el puente de la nariz, con la falsa esperanza de desaparecer esas horrorosas pecas de allí, pesero como siempre solo consigue que su delicada piel se ponga roja.

Da un bufido que le recuerda a un toro cuando comienza a desnudarse, la ropa le queda pequeña de nuevo, y eso que ha dejado de hacer ejercicios desde hace dos meses, y tiene la ligera idea de que su culo se ha estado aplanando de tanto estar sentándose alza en la punta de sus pies para ver su pecoso y blanco culo en el espejo, y si, definitivamente se esta aplanando, afortunadamente no es gay como para que le importe. Pero hay mujeres a las que les gusta agarrárselo mientras se las coje, le gusta, pero prefiere no pensar en como le gusta por que eso seria ser muy gay.

El agua esta fría contra su piel caliente por el sol, otra cosa que odia, el calor, el fuego, el fin de la vida. Eso es para el calor...aparte de el calor de ser amado...

Suspira, frustrado porque no puede apartar de su mente esa sensación de estar solo, esa sensación de que ser amado por tu hermana pequeña y por un viejo no es suficiente, nunca lo ha sido...ni cuando Jonh estuvo vivo lo fue.

Cuando esta limpio y vestido regresa a la cocina, viendo como Asha esta jugando con el pequeño de la casa, Mark, Dean se siente un poco extraño cuando ambos chiquillos están juntos, ya que tiene la idea de que ambos sienten algo por el otro.

La señora Sheppard le sonríe y se acerca a el con una sonrisa que rivalizaría con el mismo sol.

- Dean, veo que ya estas listo parra empezar con tu caso. – le sonríe mientras le acomoda la corbata, como si Dean fuera su esposo o algo o peor como si fuera su hijo.

Dean asiente, y le da una sonrisa de cortesía.

* * *

><p>El sitio del caso es demasiado para el gusto de Dean, una mansión del tamaño del cielo con un montón de gente pija paseando de un lado a otro, saca su placa de la chaqueta y se acerca a un policía que esta apostado en la entrada. El hombre lo deja pasar con un movimiento de cabeza, y Dean solo entra, intentando que sus ojos no se vuelvan locos en la casa, hay demasiados sitios donde mirar, donde podría estar escondida...demasiados cuerpos humanos que podrían contener un Hombre Lobo.<p>

Una mujer vestida de rojo, estilo Moulin Rouge, se le acerca provocativa, y Dean sabe que ella lo desea, y que probablemente termine follandosela contra una esquina oscura.

- ¿FBI? – pregunta melosa, colocando su mano en el pecho de Dean. – Nunca lo he hecho con un FED.

- No tiene idea de lo que se pierde. – le contesta con esa voz ronca que sabe la hará mojarse sin tocarla.

* * *

><p>Al final no consigue nada del caso, y termina follandose a la mujer de rojo sin restricciones, lo hace en todas las habitaciones del apartamento de la chica, en todas las posiciones posibles, pero pasa algo que Dean no cree pueda superar nunca. <em>No es capaz de correrse<em>. Y eso lo hace casi matar a un pobre transeúnte con el Impala, no deja de bufar cada dos minutos, tamborileando sus dedos en el volante cuando se estaciona frente a la casa de los Sheppard.

Marcus se acerca al auto, visiblemente preocupado por que Dean no haya entrado en la casa, mas preocupado aun porque allá Hombre Lobo. Tienen una conversación corta sobre el caso, Marcus se ofrece a ayudar pero Dean se niega rotundamente, va a terminar este estúpido caso así sea lo ultimo que haga.

Se lanza en la cama totalmente desganado, con ganas de dormir por el resto de su vida, algo contradictorio, pero quien lo entiende, nadie realmente. Un toque en su cabeza lo hace suspirar de gusto, como si a su alma le entrara un poco de paz. Esa sensación solo tiene un nombre.

- Cas... – susurra adormilado, el ángel no responde.

* * *

><p>El hombre lobo es un vecino de la mansión, y Dean lo ha descubierto por las malas, ha sido bastante estúpido al confiar en el hombre que según el creía en los aliens y decía que uno de ellos se apoderaba de su cuerpo., aunque era el espíritu del Hombre Lobo el que lo hacia, ha si que según el hombre3todo empezaba en la vieja casona, la que Dean había visitado el primer día de investigación, con la mujer de la casa, que era madre y esposa, que según era una antigua bruja, lo que ya había hecho sospechar terriblemente a Dean, pero no es como si importara porque ya estaba lleno de sangre intentando salvar a la mujer que habían difamado.<p>

Intentando evitar que esta colapsara en el suelo mientras ambos corrían calle abajo, porque si, este era uno de esos días en que todo sale mal, tan mal que hasta se le ha fallado al urinal en el bar donde esperaban a la mujer.

La sujeta del brazo y la jala a un lado cuando el hombre lobo los acorrala contra una pared de piedra no muy lejos de la casa de los Sheppard, que es donde Dean ha intentado llevarlos luego e llamar a Marcus.

El tiro es limpio, directo a la cabeza, donde es imposible que el Hombre lobo o el huésped sobrevivan. Dean aguanta el aliento mientras se acerca a la criatura en el suelo, ignorando el llanto e la mujer.

Esta muerto, pero Dean no puede hacer mas que sospechar que esto no acaba aquí de alguna manera.

* * *

><p>El caso es que Dean piensa que todo ha terminado, y que podrá volver a la carretera con Asha, pero descubre que hay seis Hombres Lobo más en la ciudad, mas un fantasma enfadado y una Verita.<p>

Aun no sabe como diablos sobrevivió a todo eso, ni siquiera es el Apocalipsis...aun. y todas esas criaturas están por ahí vueltas locas, matando a mansalva. Pero allí esta Dean APRA enfrentarlas. Lo que aun intenta descifrar es porque todas esas criaturas tenían algo que ver con la mujer que rescato, Marisa Thompson, todas y cada una de las criaturas tenia algo contra esa mujer, esa es la razón por la que hoy este allí sentado.

- Gracias por venir...disculpa por todo... – le escucha decir mientras examina unos jarrones que parecen antiguos.

- No es problema...solo quiero saber porque todas estas cosas le están pasando a usted...asi que si tiene algo que ocultar... – dice girándose a la mujer que le esta sirviendo café.

- Yo...no se porque esta sucediendo esto...se lo juro... – su voz suena preocupada y parece bastante sincera. Pero Dean nota que oculta algo, por la forma en la forma en la que sus manos tiemblan.

- Dígame la verdad Marisa...ya han muerto muchas personas... – le recuerda mientras se sienta a la mesa, agarrando la taza de café y tomando un poco.

- Le digo la verdad...no se lo que ocurre... – Dean suspira, sintiéndose enfadar un poco, alza la vista a la mujer y le da una mirada intimidante.

- Señora Thompson, solo intento ayudar aquí...si usted no piensa ayudarme entonces tendré que usar medidas drásticas.

La mujer tiembla un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza. – Mi hijo...es un imán para esas criaturas...la mayoría del tiempo...Marcus se encarga de ello.

- ¿Marcus? – pregunta totalmente perdido.

- Pensé que lo conocía... – murmura la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No tan bien como creía. – dice pensativo, luego vuelve a mirar a la mujer. – Asi que el siempre se encarga de las criaturas...

- Si...pero últimamente ha estado muy enfermo...y no ha podido hacerlo...por eso dijo que llamaría por ayuda, porque no quería que algo nos pasara...

- ¿Desde hace cuanto pasa esto? – pregunta recordando algo que Bobby que había dicho sobre que el cazador se estaba haciendo muy viejo.

- Desde hace 19 años...cuando salí embarazada de Wade...

- ¿Wade?

- Mi hijo...el...siempre ha tenido esta habilidad para sentir cosas... – explica un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Dónde esta el ahora?

- En el colegio...

- Entiendo... ¿usted le ha dicho de esto?

- ¡NO! ¡Por favor se lo suplico no quiero que el piense que estoy loca o que el es diferente a los demás! – Dean suspira y rueda los ojos, esta molesto, se le nota a millas de el, pero no sabe muy bien porque...quizás sea porque era un cabron y no le gustaba que por culpa de un mocoso pijo tuviera que malgastar su tiempo en criaturas que se acercaban allí atraídos por la "oscuridad" o "luz" del mocoso.

Y ahora recordaba lo que le había dicho Bobby, de que ese pueblo era un lugar lleno de criaturas y que por eso hace dieciséis años Marcus se había establecido allí, y Dean no planeaba terminar como ese imbécil cazador, prefería no hacerlo, prefería ni pensarlo.

Así que cuando sale de la casa de los Thompson, puede ver aun tipo alto cruzándole a un lado, lleva ligera barba y bigote, y va peinado como un mariquita con el cabello marrón echado hacia un lado, con una camisa de mangas largas y...¿ya menciono lo alto que era el chico?

Intenta no pensar mas en el mientras se sube al auto, el Impala, tamborileando sus dedos en el volante al menos unos cinco minutos, pensando en lo que ha hecho antes de salir. Le ha dado su numero a la mujer y le ha dicho que necesita ocuparse de otro caso, algo tan sencillo como el "Apocalipsis", y que por ello cuando vea algún movimiento extraño que le llame, le ha dicho lo mismo a Marcus también luego de pegarle unos cuantos gritos al pobre hombre, y que le de el numero a su hijo, no porque Dean quiera matarlo el mismo, no para nada, solo porque así sabrá si el chico tiene problemas.


	2. El caso del vampiro, La Gargouille y la

**Capitulo 2: El caso del vampiro, La Gargouille y la Piedra de Astaroth.**

* * *

><p>Esta en Springfield, Illinois. Solo hay calor por donde pasa, un angustioso calor que lo saca de sus casillas. Hace tanto calor que ni sexo provoca tener, eso que ha visto semejantes mujeres en la ciudad, pero por ninguna de ellas vale la pena morir derretido o de una explosión de testículos. Lleva la ventana del Impala abierta, de esa manera el aire le golpea en la cara de manera refrescante. Gracias a los lentes negros puede mantener la vista en la carretera. Tiene solo la camisa negra puesta sin chaqueta o camiseta, y aun así siente calor cuando se detiene por un semáforo.<p>

El caso es sobre Vampiros y La Gargouille. Dean ni sabia que diablos era eso, según Bobby, La Gargouille es descrito como un dragón con forma semi humana, que se caracteriza por sus malos modales, que destruye todo aquello que se interpone en su camino. El solo pensamiento de enfrentarse a un dragón había aterrado a Dean, el ni creía en los dragones, ni le gustaban.

Asi que después de varias "pataletas" de Asha que decía que quería ver dragones y Bobby que le decía que trajera fotos, Dean casi se pone a gritar de rabia y forma su propia "pataleta" por ello, pero se mantuvo sereno y con el ceño fruncido hasta que sus cejas eran una sola.

- Bien, lo haré, pero tú, te quedas. – señalo a la pequeña pelirroja de ojos verdes que comenzó a chillar tan fuerte que Bobby tuvo que salir corriendo de la habitación o quedaría mas sordo de lo qué estaba. Dean aguanto estoico sentado sobre el escritorio del viejo cazador, sin inmutarse por los gritos de la niña, hasta que esta empezó a gimotear y se refugio en el viejo sofá, no sin antes gritarle a su hermano mayor lo imbécil que era.

Asi que ahora estaba allí, con Cas sentando con un palo metido en el culo, en opinión del Winchester, viendo fijamente un par de demonios que cruzaban la calle, demonios para Cas, mujeres sexys y calientes para Dean.

El rubio le da una palmada en el muslo llamando su atención, haciendo que el ángel le mire con esos ojos azules, tan misteriosos para Dean.

- ¿Algo que te gusta? – pregunta pícaro, alzando las cejas sugerentemente e indicando con la cabeza a las mujeres.

- No...prefiero...algo mas... – responde con su típica seriedad, asintiendo con la cabeza, como quedando satisfecho con su respuesta.

- ¿Algo mas virgen? – se burla el rubio, sin sonrisa, soltando el muslo del ángel y avanzando gracias a la luz verde del semáforo.

- Mas sano... – contesta viendo a un lado de la carretera. – Allí... – señala de repente, haciendo a Dean brincar en su asiento, un segundo después el puto ángel no esta.

Se baja del auto acomodándose la corbata y caminando a la casa que le toca investigar ese día, una de las trece que sufrió ataques de Vampiros ese mes. La casa parece típica casa americana, con niños, perros, padres que creen amarse pero no lo hacen y seguramente el engañaba a la ahora esposa muerta. Tiene flores marchitas por todos lados que le dan un aspecto siniestro a la bondad y tristeza que se respira en la casa, lo atiende el hijo mayor, de unos dieciséis o menos, cabello marrón corto y ojos marrones, nada especial.

- Soy el agente Fitzgerald, vengo por...

- El asesinato de mi madre... – contesta el chico dejándolo entrar con una mueca de incomodidad.

Pasa un buen rato hablando con el chico, haciendo tiempo hasta que el padre regrese, no puede evitar sentir que hay algo allí que no puede ver, algo que se le escapa de entre los dedos, y al cazador eso le hace sentirse impotente...hasta que lo nota, justo debajo del cuello del chico hay un moretón, con la forma exacta de unos dedos grandes en ella.

- Asi que... ¿Tú estabas aquí? – pregunta recostándose en el asiento, que cruje un poco.

- No...bueno...si...pero le juro que no vi nada...se lo juro... – la voz del chico fue haciéndose cada vez mas pequeña.

- Y por lo que tengo entendido tu padre también estaba porque el fue el que escucho a tu madre pedir por ayuda... – el chico desvía la mirada de Dean y asiente. - ¿Dónde estaba tu padre? – pregunta inclinándose hacia delante, haciendo que el chico fije sus ojos marrones en los de el. – Responde.

- Estaba...en su cuarto... – contesta temblando, sus labios intentando formar las palabras que su mente se niega a aceptar.

- ¿Contigo? – la sola pregunta hace al chico sollozar y apretar mas el cojín que ha estado estrangulando. - ¿Asi que te violaba o lo hacían por consenso?

- El...cuando...cuando yo le dije lo que era...el me dijo...y luego me golpeo... – sollozo casi inteligible para el cazador.

- Entonces te violo...Me temo que tendré que informar de esto al departamento de policía... – intenta recordar el nombre del chico pero no lo logra, se siente asfixiado, atormentado por los recuerdos sale de la casa justo cuando ve al padre entrar a esta, quiere matarlo, hacerle todo lo que aprendió en el infierno, arrancarle la piel en tiras, freírlas y comérselas frente a sus ojos, quiere sacarle las pelotas y hacérselas tragar, su mente macabra planea tantas torturas que casi puede sentir el sabor de la piel ahumada en su boca, bajando por su garganta, y ese sentimiento lo hace dudar de su propio auto control.

Luego de que sale de la casa se va directo a la comisaría, presentándose como el Agente Fitzgerald de nuevo, luego de recibir una broma de una de las agentes sobre sus pecas y algunas miradas obscenas, logra hablar con el detective de mas rango en toda esa mugrienta ciudad. Le habla del chico y este se niega a creerlo, pero Dean lo convence enseñándole las fotos que le ha tomado al cuello del chico y amenazándolo con que si no se apresura seguramente el hombre viole al chico de nuevo.

Saliendo de la comisaría se choca con un hombre de ojos terrificamente azul cielo, con cabello negro hasta un poco más debajo de las orejas, y de fuerte complexión, vestido de negro y elegante. Le da una mirada aprobadora a Deán, pero no solo eso, hace algo que Dean nunca admitirá que le han hecho y menos el que lo ha disfrutado, roza las puntas de su dedo contra la cremallera del pantalón de Dean, que se tensa y endurece la mirada, los dedos se quedan allí unos segundos y luego el hombre sigue caminando, Dean se gira a verlo y algo en el olor de ese hombre hace sus sentidos de cazador activarse.

Pero como le pasa muy a menudo últimamente, no logra saber que es, espera descubrirlo mas temprano que tarde.

En su camino al hotel compra su cena, arroz chino, para variar el menú de hamburguesas que a estado consumiendo sin la mirada reprobadora de Asha. La comida es asquerosa, lo que le recuerda a Dean toda la mierda de comida que hay en el mercado, se deja caer en su cama y en menos de tres minutos esta rendido en la cama, roncando con medio cuerpo afuera del colchón, pero a su cansado cuerpo no puede importarle menos.

Se despierta mas descansado de lo que esperaba, en boxers y con las sabanas enrolladas, diría que se desnudo semi dormido, pero su ropa esta doblada sobre la silla y eso le suena mucho a algo que Castiel, el ángel escurridizo y violador de sueños y de privacidad, habría hecho.

El resto del día lo pasa de casa en casa, descubriendo que algunos casos no tienen que ver con otros y también descubriendo que los casos son lo mas desagradables para el. Todos y cada uno de los casos esta relacionado con abusos sexuales a menores y cada uno de los padres es apresado para alivio del cazador que se ha ganado un reconocimiento por el alcalde, y no puede importarle menos, que lo ha invitado a una fiesta de gala.

Abre la puerta de la habitación, con su cuerpo temblándole y sus puños apretados, lanza la mesa a un lado de la habitación con rabia, con tan mala suelte que se hace daño en la mano, pero el dolor es efímero, no como el que siente ahora en su "corazón".

El nombre de Cas sale con un sollozo, y al ángel no le toma ni tres segundos en aparecerse, sentándose al lado del cazador.

- Cas... – vuelve a sollozar el rubio con la pecosa nariz de color rojo.

- Esta bien Dean... – dice porque no tiene la puta idea de que decir. Y Dean se deja caer sobre las piernas del ángel, enterrando su rostro en la cadera de este mientras sigue sollozando, sin lágrimas en los ojos, solo su cuerpo convulsionándose de miedo ante el recuerdo.

Cas sabe que le ocurre, lo sabe desde que lo saco del infierno, donde pudo ver toda la oscuridad del alma de Dean, pudo escuchar los gritos de su alma pidiendo ser salvada de la oscuridad que lo había consumido casi en su totalidad.

El ángel sabe el origen de la falta de amor en su vida, amor que incluso la pequeña pelirroja no podía llenar, y todo porque el rubio fue tan ingenuo como para confiar en John Winchester, confiar en el y decirle el hecho de que el, Dean Winchester, podía ser homosexual. El ángel puede ver los recuerdos de forma vivida, la forma en la que John le uso, en que le violo una y otra vez, en el auto, en aquella casa abandonada, a escondidas de la pequeña niña que era Asha en aquel entonces.

Puede escuchar los gritos de Dean...puede verlo todo.

"_Sus piernas le duelen de manera que no puede doblarlas, sus tendones están tan en tensión que al mínimo movimiento deja escapar un sollozo de dolor. La humedad entre sus muslos lo hace sentirse repulsivo, desagradable, sucio, manchado y un montón de cosas mas que no consigue describir. Su ano lleva varias horas chorreando el semen que John Winchester ha dejado allí hace casi nada, pero que lleva toda la mañana haciendo. La cabeza le da vueltas cuando ve a el maldito entrar allí, oliendo a alcohol y a perfume de mujer...sin querer comienza a suplicar, clamando por piedad a su propio padre"_

Castiel da un respingo cuando el sonido del celular de Dean lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- Dean. – le llama zarandeándolo, notando que se ha quedado dormido. El rubio gime y entierra su cabeza mas en la cadera de Castiel, su nariz tocando la entrepierna del ángel que da un salto nervioso. – D-Dean- tartamudea levantándose de golpe, haciendo que el mayor de los Winchester cayera al suelo, gruñendo de dolor.

* * *

><p>Se acaricia los nudillos un poco incomodo, ignorando la mirada curiosa de Castiel. EL cazador no sabe como diablos se le olvido el hecho de que los ángeles son duros como piedra. Observa el morado que comienza a formarse allí y no puede mas que gruñir molesto, recordando las palabras de su hermana menor <em>"Alguna vez aprenderás Dean, Cas es Superman"<em>.

Los ojos verdes se centran en el ángel que avanza a su lado, mirándolo de reojo. _"Quizás lo sea"_. Suspira para sus adentros cuando por fin llegan a la casa, que según Cas, se encuentran los vampiros, la casa de los Salvatore, la familia mas antigua del pueblo.

Se detienen en la cerca del lugar, es de piedra y muy fácil de escalar para Dean, apoya un pie en un ladrillo sobresaliente y se impulsa para saltar adentro, cayendo suavemente sobre el musgo que parece recién cortado, cuando levanta la vista Cas lo observa como esperando un movimiento por su parte.

- Sabes no te sale mal un ejercicio de vez en cuando Cas. – le gruñe poniéndose de pie y avanzando cautelosamente a una de las ventanas donde hay luz.

- Dean. – la voz del ángel le hace girarse rápidamente.

- Cazador. – habla una voz suave detrás del cazador que acaba de girarse al ángel, así que se gira de nuevo, encontrándose a pocos centímetros con el rostro de ojos azules de la comisaría.

- Vampiro. – dice a modo de saludo, alejándose cautelosamente.

- ¿me tienes miedo? – pregunta alzando las cejas dando un paso adelante.

- ¿debería? – pregunta levantando el machete que tiene en la mano.

- No, porque no quiero herirte, y no he hecho nada para que me caces, así que no te tengo miedo tampoco. – contesta sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

- Wow, un vampiro bueno... – se burla. - ¿Por qué diablos debería creerte?

- Porque digo la verdad, ¿Gustas? – pregunta señalando la casa con una seña servicial, haciendo al cazador pensar de que época seria este hombre.

Decide confiar en el, después de todo Cas tampoco objeta nada sobre el echo de seguir al vampiro. Dean se pregunta al entrar a la gran mansión si será buena idea después de todo confiar en Cas.

La mansión o casa, es gigante, las paredes doradas como en la época de reyes, con alfombras rojas regadas por todo el piso que es tan brillante y pulido que Dean cree al entrar que es un espejo gigante. Hay cuadros en el gran salón de entrada, cuadros que muestran a muchos vampiros, o eso supone Dean, con ojos azules cielo aterradores, iguales a los que Dean sabe le recorren el cuerpo, como evaluando la mercancía. Y aunque Dean sepa que su mercancía es bastante buena no quiere saber nada de los ojos de un hombre sobre el.

Se gira hacia el vampiro que sonríe malicioso al ver la incomodidad en el cazador.

- Bien, ya que nos has hecho entrar, ¿ahora que? – pregunta apretando el machete en su mano.

- Tu ángel lo sabe. – suelta como si nada, avanzando hacia el cazador que retrocede, sus ojos fijos en el ángel pero su atención puesta en el vampiro.

- Damon Salvatore...uno de los vampiros de familia mas antiguos, uno de los primeros, descendiente de las Gemelas Arkiall de Inglaterra. – la voz de Castiel es monótona, su mirada azul no se aparta de Dean, que hace una mueca confundida. – Damon nunca se ha alimentado de sangre humana, pero es mas poderoso que la gran mayoría de los vampiros.

- Un placer conocerte cazador. – extiende su mano, que a simple vista se ve fría, y se siente aun mas fría cuando el cazador se la toma.

- Bien, ¿Cas? ¿Qué diablos significa esto? – pregunta tosco centrándose en el ángel.

- Es un sello.

- Oh joder por dios. – gruño el humano alejándose de los otros dos.

- No blasfemes, Dean.

- Vete a joder, Cas. – le responde mostrándole El dedo, Cas solo hace una mueca de confusión, sin entender aun el gesto.

El de ojos verdes recorre el lugar con la mirada, deleitándose con la lujosidad del lugar, dándose cuenta de que nunca ha estado en un lugar así, en momentos como ese es que desea tener una cámara consigo para mostrarle a su hermana el magnifico lugar que ha visitado. El sonido de unas puertas abrirse le llama la atención así que se da la vuelta, viendo como Damon camina por el pasillo detrás de las puertas.

El cazador se gira buscando a Castiel con la mirada, pero este ha desaparecido, Dean espera que no haya desaparecido por completo, ya que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, le aterra la idea de que Damon, el vampiro no chupasangre, le viole o algo peor.

Reunirse con un vampiro, y mas con _ese_ vampiro, no es la idea que tiene Dean de como resolver un caso, menos ese tipo de caso.

Al parecer Castiel se ha marchado a hacer alguna de sus mierdas angelicales, a Dean no le agrada la idea, ni siquiera se siente del todo cómodo con ese vampiro, pero no tiene mas opción, y aunque Castiel no se lo hubiese "presentado" igual iba a conocerlo. Resulta ser que Damon Salvatore es el dueño de una organización protectora de "humanos homosexuales", lo cual Dean cree que es lo más patético que ha escuchado, pero es verdad. Su misión es rescatar a los chicos maltratados por sus padres por su verdadera naturaleza, los ayudan a crecer como chicos normales y hasta van a la universidad.

A Dean le hubiese gustado recibir ayuda de ese tipo, le hubiese gustado recibir ayuda de cualquier tipo en realidad, pero Damon es especialmente gentil con todos allí, causando irremediablemente que todo el personal este enamorado de el. Dean no tiene dudas de que Damon no se ha alimentado ni una vez, y es que a penas han llegado al "resort" lo primero que han visto es a un chico al que su padre ha cortado en el pecho, y Damon... pues le ha curado sin inmutarse ante la sangre regada por todos lados.

Es increíble hasta para Dean que ha visto cosas inexplicables, por eso cuando Damon y el salen de la habitación donde curaban al chico, el primero le ve con esos aterradores ojos azules de manera burlona.

- ¿Bang?(*1) – pregunta el vampiro mirándole aun.

- ¿Bang? – repite confundido el cazador.

- ¿Asustado, Dean? – repite.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- Porque has visto la forma en la que reacciono ante la sangre.

- Eso no me da miedo.

- ¿Te hace sentir seguro?

- No realmente, me hace desconfiar más de ti.

- ¿Por qué?

- Instinto.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que confíes en mi?

- ...

- ¿Nada?

- ...

- Bien, entonces... ¿Por qué no me acompañas a mi oficina?

El cazador le sigue sin preguntar nada mas. Cuando entran en la gran oficina Dean siente como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo, es increíble lo hermoso, no para Dean por supuesto, que es la habitación, con demasiada madera de calidad y libros, sobre todo libros, en casi veinte estanterías que recubren las paredes hechas de la mejor madera del mundo.

- Esto es solo el principio.

- ¿De que?

- De la prueba de mi antigüedad. – el vampiro le sonríe y se sienta sobre el escritorio.

- Vamos al punto, asqueroso chupasangre o no chupador de sangre... – hace un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto. – Como sea, ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

- Pensé que te había quedado claro... – murmura acercándose, de manera...provocativa. – Quiero que me folles... – su aliento frió acaricia el cuello del cazador que cautelosamente aprieta el cuchillo oculto en su pantalón. De repente la sensación del Vampiro ya no esta alli y Dean abre los ojos que no sabia que estaban cerrados, solo para ver la expresión burlona del hombre frente a el. – ¡Catch!

Dean le gruñe mientras le escucha reír, casi carcajearse.

- No estoy para bromas.

- Lo se Dean, pero no te preocupes no lo haré de nuevo. – se gira a su escritorio y se sienta en el flamante sillón que hay detrás de el, sin apartar su mirada azul del humano que le ve entre desconfiado y furioso. – Bueno, Dean. Supongo que Robert Singer fue el que te informo de La Gargouille.

Dean frunció el ceño.

- ¿Cómo sabes que...?

-¿Qué fue Robert Singer el que te dijo? – completa la oración con una sonrisa y un alzamiento de cejas.

El gruñido del cazador hace que la sonrisa del vampiro se extienda mas por su rostro.

- Bien Dean, si sigues gruñéndome así comenzare a pensar que eres La Gargouille. – ante el rostro confuso del cazador Salvatore le indica que tome asiento de manera cordial. – La Gargouille... – continuo una vez y el cazador estaba sentado cómodo en su silla. – es una criatura que se esconde en el cuerpo de un humano, se esconde dentro de su carne...comiéndoselo por dentro, dejando trajes de carne vacíos, huecos por dentro.

- ¿Las madres?

- Exacto. Las madres fueron encontradas muertas...y mis fuentes me explicaron claramente que sus órganos estaban desaparecidos cuando se les realizo la autopsia.

- Pero...la forma en la que elige a las familias...

- Me estas intentando dar caza.

- ¿A ti?

- Yo pase por todas esas casas... déjame decirte que al principio de todo no llegue a sospecharlo, ni siquiera me lo imagine, solo pensé que esa criatura había aparecido de la nada, aunque no lo creas, pero luego de la tercera victima, sabia exactamente que me estaba siguiendo a mi...

- Pero... ¿Por qué? – pregunto el cazador confuso. - ¿Por qué las madres?

- Porque las madres eran las personas a las que yo me acercaba. – respondió con calma. – Como criatura silenciosa que soy se me hacia fácil meterme en cada casa del condado y averiguar si los padres abusaban de los niños...

- ¿Por qué? – le interrumpió el cazador enderezándose en su silla.

- ¿Por qué que, Dean?

- Porque preocuparte por niños así...

- Yo fui uno...mi padre violo a mi hermano hasta el cansancio cuando yo apenas estaba aprendiendo a usar mis poderes. – hablo pensativo, para Dean casi parecía que el vampiro no estuviera allí sino en la época de aquellas atroces violaciones.

- Pensé que eso era normal en los vampiros... – contesto un poco inseguro al pensar en la posibilidad de enfadar al vampiro frente a el.

- No...mi hermano era humano, nació humano.

- ¿Vive?

- Si, - es la simple contestación del vampiro que luce un poco melancólico. – Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablarte... la clave del asunto es que yo soy el sello...

- ¿Tu? – pregunta el Winchester alzando una ceja.

- Vampiro, miles de años de existencia, quinto asesino de un ángel sin necesidad de sus espaditas, descendiente del primer vampiro por linaje directo.

- Wow. Ya veo porque tu ego es tan grande.

- No tan grande como el tuyo, humano.

- Gracias.

Damon se ríe entre dientes mientras se pone de pie.

- Al ser yo el sello quiere decir que La Gargouille solo esta siguiendo un rastro dejado por mi, el cual sin yo quererlo así, esta perjudicándolos mas de lo que imaginaba a ustedes los humanos...

- ¿Qué busca metiéndose en el cuerpo de las madres?

- La Gargouille no es tan inteligente, quizás piense que yo planeo algo con esas pobres humanas...quizás Lilith no le explico el verdadero propósito que era matarme directamente.

- Pero...

- Si, Dean, La Gargouille no es tan poderosa como lo soy yo...pero las brujas y los vampiros firmaron un cese de guerra hace años...y Las Gargouilles son criaturas creadas por las brujas.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué acaso no existe la defensa propia?

- Ellas esperan que yo rompa el tratado. Mas bien Lilith espera que lo haga y asi las brujas y los vampiros nos matemos unos a otros.

- Y tu como caballero no atacarías a una dama.

- Ni en un millón de años.

- Lo imagine...ahí es donde entro yo supongo.

- Exacto.

- ¿Cómo la mato?

- Fácil.

- ¿en serio? – pregunta incrédulo el cazador.

- No, pero quería darte ánimos. – sonríe malicioso, Dean solo puede patear la mesa en frustración, el vampiro esta empezando a tocarle las pelotas, afortunadamente no literalmente. – Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo... – respiro hondo antes de poner un libro pesado sobre la mesa, el sonido del libro al caer sobre la superficie de madera casi deja sordo a Dean, que solo alzo las cejas sorprendido. – La única forma de matarla es cuando esta dentro de un huésped. – contesta sereno, as pesar de que en su mente sabe la forma en la que reaccionara Dean.

- ¿Qué? ¿Hay que sacrificar a alguien? – pregunto levantándose de su asiento.

- Se como suena, Dean.

- ¡No! ¡No lo sabes! – grito molesto. – Que mi vida sea una mierda no significa que la tenga que embarrar más.

- Tu vida no es una mierda Dean...y pensé que te había dejado claro mi simpatía hacia los humanos.

- ¿Crees que porque puedas soportar la sangre eso te hace uno de los míos? – pregunto amenazante, mas furioso de lo que debería estar por una tontería de razas como esa.

- Lo siento. – se disculpo el vampiro alejándose del cazador. – Puedes hacer lo que quieras cazador, no es mi trabajo obligarte.

Esa es la ultima vez que Dean ve al vampiro por esa semana. Pasa varias noches seguidas gritando el nombre de Castiel en un terreno baldío fuera del pueblo, pero el ángel no acude a sus llamados, lo que le frustra y le enfada aun mas, de una manera que no seria capaz de explicarlo.

Al tercer día de su reunión con Damon Salvatore, Dean ya no se aguanta asi mismo, ni a Bobby ni a Asha Samantha Winchester Campbell, la cual le ha estado tocando los cojones desde que se peleo con Bobby por no conseguir nada de cómo matar a esa criatura.

Y es que para el, Dean Winchester, es inconcebible tener que matar un humano, y mas uno inocente como lo es una madre que hablo con un vampiro por el bienestar de su hijo. Y Dean esta cegado por que no tiene las bolas de asesinar a una madre, por que el mismo perdió a la suya, se la arrebataron como solía decir su padre cuando terminaba dentro de el, ese pensamiento lo hizo vomitar al menos todo lo que había comido.

Esta noche esta sentado en la cama del asqueroso motel donde se hospeda, mirando fijamente la televisión, por qué después de todo no hay nada como que te digan que estas gordo o te estas haciendo viejo o que necesitas comprar ropa nueva para animarse, pero al fin y al cabo Dean solo la ve, no le presta atención, solo esta con la mirada fija en ella, y los pensamientos centrados en cuan dañado esta y cuando difícil va a ser para el resolver este caso sin derrumbarse.

Su misma hermana se lo había dicho por teléfono, _"No puedes rendirte Dean, lo que te paso no es tu culpa, puedes vivir con ello, culpa a John..."_

"_Culpa a John"_

Esas palabras calaron en el de una manera aterradora, como si su corazón se partiera en miles de pedazos, ante el conocimiento de que su hermana pequeña podría saber lo que pasaba con el, y lo que Jonh le había hecho.

Una súbita brisa le hizo sobresaltarse y cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana allí estaba Damon Salvatore, con los mismos ojos azules de la ultima vez, solo que esta vez su imagen era diferente, llevaba sangre esparcida por todo su pecho desnudo y sus pantalones estaban rotos de manera que estaba semi desnudo allí en su habitación. Tenia un horrible corte en el brazo pero no había sangre brotando de el.

El vampiro abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo que salió fue un gemido lastimero que hizo a Dean estremecerse un poco de miedo, el vampiro esteba herido, y dolía.

- Hombre lobo... – murmuro acercándose a Dean que se levanto de la cama.

- No es luna llena...

- No hace falta...los que salen sin luna llena son los mas fuertes... – explico moviéndose a una de las sillas que había allí en la pequeña habitación, dejándose caer allí.

- Estas... ¿Esas son quemaduras? – pregunto Dean acercándose al de ojos azules.

- Digamos que nos desviamos un poco del bosque...

- ¿Peleaste con un hombre lobo? Pensé que era La Gargouille que te perseguía...

- Lo es, pero aun así eso no quiere decir que no tenga enemigos...o que no defienda la ciudad de criaturas.

Dean bufo.

- ¿No me crees?

- Para mi es mas como que defiendes tu territorio.

- Lo es, eres muy perceptivo cazador...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Seguí tu olor.

- ¿Mi olor?

- Eres peculiar en muchas cosas cazador, y tu olor es un aroma que me embriaga...de la misma manera que mi hermano lo hacia.

- Pensé que habías dicho que vivía...

- Lo hace...me iré, te dejare en paz, ya Castiel esta consiguiendo a alguien mas para que haga el trabajo. – se levanto con esfuerzo de la silla dirigiéndose de nuevo a la ventana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esta buscando mi reemplazo? – preguntas jalando del brazo al vampiro, y antes de que se de cuenta, de manera salvaje es lanzado contra la cama, respira de manera entrecortada, sintiendo al vampiro sentarse encima de su cadera justo donde su miembro descansa.

- ¿Por qué crees que lo hace Dean? ¡Por que no eres mas que una niña cobarde! – exclama, arrancando la ropa del cazador que forcejea con el, pero Dean se da cuenta de que el vampiro que tiene encima es uno de los mas fuertes y probablemente sea mas fuerte según sus propias palabras "..._Quinto asesino de un ángel..."_

Al intentar detener sus brazos sus dedos se meten en la carne muerta y abierta del vampiro y la repulsión de lo que acaba de hacer casi le provoca el vomito pero el vampiro de ojos azules no le da tiempo, porque su cuerpo frió comienza a restregarse con el calor súbito que desprende Dean.

Damon restregaba su culo de manera sensual contra la dureza de Dean jadeando y aumentando el ritmo, sus manos frías tomando entre ellas las de Dean, que ya ha dejado de luchar, y las coloca contra la fría piel.

"_Tocame" _ jadea el vampiro, dentro de la mente de Dean, causándole escalofríos a este, que solo asiente y comienza a mover sus manos por el pecho ensangrentado, sus manos tocando los pezones rosados, casi pálidos, del vampiro.

La situación es peligrosa, jodidamente peligrosa, porque la deliciosa sensación de placer absoluto le esta afectando la cabeza, y según sus ojos eso que se asoma en la boca del Salvatore son dientes, muchos dientes y afilados, dientes que Dean piensa desean encajarse en su carne.

Se escucha jadear mas y mas, casi como un perro sediento y no sabe en que momento exactamente su polla se sumergió en ese suave interior. Solo sabe que debe embestir allí dentro, hasta vaciarse de manera contundente en las entrañas de Damon.

El vampiro cae a su lado exhausto, manchando las sabanas con la casi seca sangre. Le esta mirando, el vampiro al cazador, y le mira de manera que parece estuviera llorando, pero aun asi no lagrimas en esos ojos azules.

- Los vampiros no lloran. – murmura Dean recostándose de lado, sintiendo su pecho arder por los rasguños que Damon ha dejado allí cuando le cabalgaba con su polla en el culo.

- Piensa en mi como si lo hiciera... – casi solloza.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Stefan...

Dean frunce el ceño en confusión.

- Mi hermano...

- El humano...

- El que "era" humano Dean. Pensé que lo habías deducido.

- Lo pensé pero lo ignore.

- Si...yo...luego de que mi padre en un arrebato de ira... – los sollozos se hicieron mas altos y mas agónicos, pero ninguna lagrima salía del vampiro. – El lo daño Dean...lo...violo y luego le corto la garganta...una sirvienta me advirtió y yo estaba desesperado...quería morir...el quería morir pero yo no me atrevía a dejarlo ir...asi que lo convertí...lo convertí en el mismo monstruo que soy yo...por eso...el se alejo... – el vampiro tomo aire cuando sintió los brazos del cazador rodearle. – Lo siento...

- Lo amabas, no es tu culpa...quizás el no lo haya entendido. Pero lo hiciste porque lo amas...

Damon asintió, escondiendo su rostro el en el fuerte cuello del cazador, respirando su esencia de humano. Sus brazos pálidos enrollándose en el cuerpo del cazador que le apretó, en mutuo confort. Damon lo dejo pasar por esta noche, el asunto de las brujas y La Gargouille y la piedra de Astaroth.

Dean despertó solo; con una nota a su lado y la cama manchada de sangre como prueba de que Damon había estado allí, se acaricio el cabello y luego el pecho, viendo como las marcas que tenia anoche habían desaparecido.

Se levanto rápidamente y se baño para luego enrollar las sabanas y salir de ese motel cuanto antes. Casi corriendo del lugar para irse directo a la mansión Salvatore.

Cuando uno de los mayordomos, que Dean sabia era vampiro, le dejo frente al despacho de Damon Salvatore, según la inscripción.

El patriarca Salvatore no dudo en abrirle la puerta con una sonrisa.

- ¿Descansaste?

- ¿y tu?

- No mucho, me gusta dormir en el día ¿recuerdas?

Dean solo bufo y dejo su bolso a un lado de la sala gigante y marrón que se extendía nuevamente frente a el.

- ¿Cuántos árboles tiene esta casa?

- Exactamente los mismos que hay plantados detrás y delante de la mansión.

Dean se rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Así que también eres un conservacionista.

- Algo asi. Me gusta el planeta donde vivo.

- Raro.

- ¿Lo dice un cazador? – rebatió divertido el vampiro.

- Ok, ok, vamos al grano, ¿Dónde esta?

- Pues la ultima mujer a la que visite antes de darme cuenta de lo que pasaba es Marisa Thompson.

Dean abrió los ojos incrédulos.

- ¿Marisa Thompson?

- La conoces por lo que deduzco.

- Si lo hago Sherlock, es la mujer de uno de mis últimos casos.

- Que coincidencia…

- Su hijo es… ¿abusado?

- No esta muy lejos de eso, pero uno de los hijos de su criada si, pero la mujer no quiso hablar conmigo así que intente hacerle comprender a Marisa lo que debía hacer. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, es una mujer con un corazón y un sufrimiento muy grande con respecto a su hijo.

- Si…es un chico psíquico. Al menos eso dijo Bobby.

- Muy inteligente ese hombre. Si, pero es una especie distinta de psíquico Dean, una clase para la que aun no estamos preparados. – Dean le miro extrañado, pero el vampiro solo le sonrió.

- Entonces debo ir de nuevo allá…será un viaje largo.

- Lo es, pero no tan largo como la eternidad.

- Eso lo dices porque no tienes que manejar.

- ¿Te sirve de consuelo que te acompañe?

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

-…

- ¿Qué?

- Espero que no pienses que eso signifique que te follare en todo el viaje.

- Oh.

- Mierda.

- Bueno, al menos te seré de buena compañía, me gusta hablar.

Dean solo rodo los ojos y sonrió.

El viaje fue largo y en cierta forma divertido, mas que todo divertido, Dean no recuerda haberse reido tanto, y es que el nunca había sentido esa fascinación que siente los demás por la historia. Pero escuchar a Damon hablando de cosas como la peste, la caída de Inglaterra ante USA, la guerra fría y todo eso pero de una manera tan irónica y cínica, que Dean no puede hacer mas que reírse e intentar no matarse manejando.

Manejar, otra cosa que le divertía era el echo de que el vampiro nunca lo había hecho en su vida, pero ahora sencillamente se había interesado por aprender, y aunque lo niegue, Dean no él vampiro, le gusto mucho.

Damon era la mejor compañía que había tenido en años, no solo por las mamadas que le había dado durante el viaje sino también por que le gustaba picar a Castiel tanto como el. Meterse con el ángel se había convertido en la pasión de ambos. Haciendo que Castiel se enfadara y pusiera su carita de perro enfadado y se marchara. Era tan divertido. Aunque a Dean últimamente le había dado lastima el ángel, así que ese tarde mientras Damon dormía en la habitación, Dean salió al patio del hotel, si, hotel, porque Damon no dormía en camas de mierda como el.

- Cas. – llamo dando vueltas alrededor de unas macetas.

- Me llamaste.

- ¿Te sorprende?

- No realmente.

- ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto acercándose al ángel que le miraba con curiosidad.

El ángel frunció el ceño un poco confundido pero luego asiento.

- Hay algo que debes saber Dean.

- ¿Si?

- Es sobre el hermano de Damon…

- ¿Qué?

- Damon no te lo ha dicho…pero yo debo hacerlo, lo que en verdad busca Lilith es la piedra de Astaroth…

- ¿Piedra de que?

- ¡Astaroth Dean! – exclamo el ángel un poco brusco.

- ¡Hey! – reclamo el cazador cruzándose de brazos.

- El hermano de Stefan es la piedra.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser la piedra? – pregunto

- Esa es la razón por la que era humano cuando nació, era hijo de un demonio…Damon y el no son hermanos de madre, y la madre de Stefan era Astaroth.

- Iba a decírselo Castiel. – la voz del vampiro les sorprende a ambos, Dean le observa callado por un rato antes de comenzar a caminar al Impala.

- No sabia si lo harías, Zacharias me obligo a decírselo, el quiere que Dean este preparado para todo y tu no ayudabas no diciéndole. – respondió girándose completamente a donde el vampiro esta de pie, la luz del anaranjada del sol iluminando de manera espectral sus facciones.

- Lo iba a hacer…ahora que se lo has dicho tú, Dean probablemente piense que lo estaba engañando.

Cas le miro duramente, si el vampiro no supiera que el ángel no podía sentir, juraría que eran celos lo que se reflejaba en esa mirada, pero no pudo averiguarlo porque Castiel desapareció, dejándolo solo en lo que parecía que iba a ser una calurosa noche.

* * *

><p>Casi cinco horas después Damon por fin pudo percibir el olor de Dean cerca del hotel, oliendo ligeramente a alcohol y a cigarrillo, y por supuesto sexo. Dean entro en la habitación cabizbajo y sin levantar la vista comenzó a desvestirse.<p>

El sexo esa noche con el cazador fue rudo, de una manera que excitaba demás al vampiro que solo pudo abrir las piernas y dejarse hacer, sus uñas desgarrando la áspera piel de la espalda de Dean, abriendo la carne de manera que la sangre brotara copiosamente, resbalando incluso entre sus cuerpos.

* * *

><p>- No dejes que lo haga entonces... - susurro bajito, besando el cuello del hombre que le abrazaba. - ¿Quieres que...te ayude? - pregunto cuando fue consiente de la erección del otro en su muslo.<p>

- No…esta bien…tienes que hacerlo…es tu deber…no debí haberte ocultado nada desde el principio… - susurro Damon a su oído.

- Es tu hermano…¿Dónde esta? – se obligo a preguntar, la curiosidad llenándolo en maneras que ni el entendía.

- Lejos, pero no lo suficiente…estará bien mientras ellos no le encuentren… no quiero que le encuentran…

- Encontraremos al monstro…

- Confió en ti…

* * *

><p>Castiel dejo de mirar, estaba avergonzado de haberlo hecho, avergonzado de que su deseo, uno que nunca había conocido en toda su larga existencia, un deseo que le embarga cada vez que estaba cerca del cazador, pero también había algo mas, un sentimiento parecido al odio, que no podía controlar por mas que lo intentara, era mucho mas fuerte que su deseo.<p>

Estaba confundido, cuando no quería estarlo.

- Piensas demasiado. – la voz de Dean le sorprendió, haciéndole levantar la mirada, el sol le daba directamente en el rostro, pero el no hizo ni una mueca ante esto. Su mirada azul enfocada solo en el cazador y no en el Vampiro que se refugiaba debajo de la capa negra.

- No estoy pensando. – replica, preguntándose por que cada vez que sus ojos azules se encuentran con los verdes del cazador su cuerpo tiembla de esa forma.

- Puedo escucharte desde aquí. – sonríe Dean, su dedo tocando la frente de Castiel y empujándolo. - ¿Qué pasa contigo?

- No lo se… - responde, casi planteándose si contarle al cazador o no.

Dean solo frunce el entrecejo, pero entiende que el ángel solo no quiere hablar demás, o quizás no todo es tan bueno como parece.

- Cuando me consideres digno de confianza puedes contármelo. – dice mientras sube al auto.

- Dean…

Pero Dean ya ha arrancado el Impala.

* * *

><p>- Estamos cerca. – sonríe Damon, la oscuridad de la noche le permite sentarse en el asiento de copiloto.<p>

Dean no responde, esta demasiado concentrado en la carretera, demasiado metido en sus pensamientos, a la extraña sensación que ha sentido estando cerca de Castiel esta tarde. _"¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? Temes por que algo le pase. No temo por que algo le pase, el se sabe cuidar solo. Lo necesitas. Eso no es cierto. Bueno el si te necesita a ti"_

Las llantas del Impala chirrean contra la carretera, deteniéndose tan bruscamente que el vampiro a penas y tiene tiempo de sujetarse por inercia a la ventana. Sus ojos azules dilatados de forma aterradora mirando fijamente a Dean que observa el frente de la carretera, su mirada perdida en el camino oscuro.

- ¿¡QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO! – grita Salvatore, siendo ignorado olímpicamente por Dean, quien ni pestañea con el grito que haría a cualquiera correr en otra dirección. Pero no a Dean.

- ¿Los ángeles pueden amar? – es la pregunta que sale de sus labios después de unos minutos.

Damon le mira con odio mal disimulado.

- Por supuesto que pueden idiota, ¿Cómo crees que María salió embarazada? - gruño Damon saliendo del auto, sin esperar respuesta del cazador, dio la vuelta al auto y empujo a Dean a un lado que se dejo hacer, sentándose en el lado del copiloto sin mirarlo. Estaba demasiado en shock como para siquiera pensar que Gabriel se hubiera follado a María, era inconcebible…bueno eso y que Castiel sintiera algo por el.

En primer lugar a el no le gusta el ángel, aunque le guste molestarlo y todo eso, incluyendo a veces hacerlo sentir incomodo sexualmente, el no puede concibir en su mente que su angel guardián este enamorado de el.

No le gusta la idea, le disgusta en toda regla. Pero Castiel tiene algo, que aunque no quiera, le llama la atención, la curiosidad y tantas cosas.

- ¿Por qué tan de repente la pregunta? – le cuestiona Damon cuando llevan medio camino recorrido, esta tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto de Dean.

- El…el parece… - Dean comienza, pero se detiene, esta demasiado ¿Asustado? ¿Avergonzado?, no lo sabe con certeza.

- ¿Enamorado de ti? – pregunto Damon con una sonrisita. – No seria extraño. Eres mas importante para el de lo que piensas.

- No dudo de eso…pero… ¿hasta ese extremo?...enamorarse de mi… es loco. – musito rápidamente, como si temiera ser escuchado.

- El se siente cercano a ti Dean…pero no creo que lo que Castiel busque sea un romance de una noche, no cuando el sabe que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto Dean volteando a verle.

- Destino Dean…Destino. Ese pequeño niño que le gusta jugar con hilos… - susurro lo ultimo.

- ¿Destino? Si, es todo su culpa… pero aun no se a que te refieres aun…¿el sabe a quien le estoy…ya sabes…enganchado? – pregunto, sin apartar la vista del vampiro que conducía.

- No, nadie puede saberlo, pero ningún humano a estado "enganchado" a un ángel desde hace milenios…asi que…quizás el no mantenga esa esperanza. – respondió doblando a la derecha, donde el gran cartel de "Bienvenidos a Batoun Rouge" se podía ver.

- Aquí estamos…pareció una eternidad. – con un suspiro Dean se recostó en el asiento.

- Háblame de eso.

- ¡Ja!

* * *

><p>Baton Rouge esta igual que la ultima vez, calles oscuras, gente caminando por estas calles, consiguiendo que los maten o algo peor, como conseguirte de frente con un vampiro. Hay demasiados bares, y Dean esta deseoso de una cerveza, pero Damon le da una mirada molesta, que no presagiara nada bueno, y le dice "<em>Si yo no bebo sangre no dejare que tu bebas licor" <em> y aunque Dean sea un "valiente rebelde", aunque sea un lanzado que le gusta retar a quien se le ponga al frente, no cree ser capaz de desobedecer esa orden.

Bajan en un motel, que se ve bastante decente, lo suficiente para Damon, y estacionan el Impala. Dean quiere descansar, es humano, pero Damon no, y deben apresurarse si quieren encontrar a la mujer.

- Marisa vive en el barrio rico, lo que es una gran ventaja por que su casa es difícil de perder de vista. Me adelantare. – le sonrió antes de desaparecer.

- ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? – gruño Dean, al verse abandonado en el estacionamiento, se vio forzado a regresar al Impala, cansado para manejar, pero en el fondo tenia un mal presentimiento que no se le quitaría con nada.

Cuando estaba a media calle de la mansión, vio como el fuego invadía el lugar, con miedo y una presión en su estomago, dio la vuelta con su preciado auto, estacionándolo un poco lejos de allí. A lo lejos se podían escuchar las sirenas de los bomberos, dirigiéndose al lugar.

Corrió por la calle empinada, tratando de apresurarse, no sabiendo que carajo podía estar pasando entre el vampiro y el dragón. El fuego era intenso, y aun asi se atrevió a romper la reja metálica, bajo la mirada de varias personas que observaban atónitas desde el centro de la calle. El fuego le hacia sudar copiosamente.

- ¡Dean! – la voz del vampiro, le hizo casi dispararle en la cabeza cuando salió entre el fuego, su piel un poco deshecha por la pelea, o al menos eso creía Dean.

- ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando no esperas! – grito Dean, viendo mejor al vampiro, su pecho desnudo completamente al descubierto, con la camisa quemada uniéndose de manera asquerosa con su piel.

- Era una trampa…esta muerta. La Gargouille esta muerta también. – dijo, lucia un poco desanimado, como si estuviera triste.

- Así que no pudimos salvarla…bueno estaba muerta en primer lugar. – se respondió asimismo Dean, sacando a Damon lejos de la mirada curiosa de los otros. - Al menos la mataste.

- No lo hice.

- ¿Qué? – la sorpresa inundo el rostro del cazador que le miro fijamente.

- Ellas lo hicieron…

Dean no lo entendió al principio, pero luego de que su mente trabajara un poco lo hizo. Fueron las brujas, las brujas fueron las que lo hicieron, La Gargouille esta muerta por que ellas la mataron.

- Las brujas…

- El tratado esta roto. Roto para siempre. – su voz suena distante, un poco herida, el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

- No puede hacer nada…

- No es tu culpa. – respondió Damon, sonriéndole a Dean, como si este fuera un niño. – No lo es. Sabia que esto pasaría.

- Asi que ahora eres profeta… - Dean chasqueo la lengua, recibiendo una mirada llena de ironia de Damon, que solo se llevo la mano a su costado y lo arranco. - ¡WOW! ¿¡Qué diablos haces!

- Si no quieres ver no lo hagas, pero necesito que crezca piel nueva… - y con eso comenzó a despellejar toda la piel de su torso, dejándola caer con un sonido húmedo al suelo, la piel comenzando a podrirse contra el asfalto mientras el vampiro seguía con su tarea.

- Eres feo. Jodidamente feo. – gruño Dean, volteado en rostro, evitando ver como Damon comenzaba a despellejarse los brazos, dejando a la vista el rojo y sangrante musculo de su antebrazo.

- Lo se…pero estoy seguro que seguirás teniendo sexo conmigo. – rio divertido, sin perder de vista a Dean, que no pudo evitar voltear cuando escucho el chisporroteo viniendo de Damon.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto, extrañado, sorprendido, asqueado.

- Se restaura…se esta cerrando.

Era verdad, su piel estaba volviendo a crecer desde su cuello hasta su cintura, donde podía verse los huesos de la cadera, sobresalientes al musculo.

- Asqueroso.

- Mi piel es hermosa con razones, tu mismo lo dijiste cuando nos acostamos.

- Ni me lo recuerdes…

- No seas niña Dean…

- ¿Quién es la niña? – pero las palabras de Dean quedaron ahogadas por una explosión de la casa, que casi deja sordo al humano sino fuera por que los casi regenerados brazos de Damon escondieron su cabeza en su pecho.

Otra explosión se escucho, y antes de que el entrenado cazador hiciera algo o pudiera pensarlo, el vampiro le estaba alzando en el aire, lejos del fuego abrasador.

Lo primero que hizo Dean cuando toco suelo fue vomitar por todo el suelo, no le gustaba volar de ninguna forma, y menos de la forma en que Damon los había hecho aterrizar cerca del Impala.

- ¿Esta bien niña? – pregunto burlón Damon, su mano acariciando la espalda de Dean, que tenia el rostro manchado en sangre negra del vampiro.

- Te odio… - tosió, sintiendo otra tanda de su estomago salirle por la boca con un ligero sabor a la hamburguesa que se había comido ayer.

Un suave aletear de alas le hizo levantar la vista para ver a Castiel de pie frente a el, con su típica expresión seria dirigida hacia Dean y luego a Damon, sus ojos manchados con dolor aunque ni el mismo lo supiera.

- Nuestro alado amigo. – sonrió Damon, con un poco de superioridad.

- Damon…Dean… solo he venido a decirles que hay un pequeño problema en los planes del cielo.

- ¿A algunos de ustedes se les salió el palo que tenían en el culo? – pregunto con sorna el vampiro, haciendo a Dean toser un poco mas.

El olor a carne quemada inundo los sentidos de ambas creaturas que se giraron al cazador, Damon con expresión casi aterrada y Cas con su monótona seriedad, pero manchada con un rastro de miedo.

Dean levanto la mirada mientras volvía a toser esta vez saliendo sangre de su boca, sangre pintada de un color verde musgo que también comenzaba a brotar de sus oídos y nariz.

- Mierda… - gruño Damon tomándolo del rostro y levantándole el rostro, observando como los ojos verdes aceituna se tornaban verdes oscuros. – ¡Esta dentro! – grito el vampiro mirando al ángel.

- Necesitamos sacarlo. – susurro Cas, sus manos moviéndose como si sujetara algo.

- ¡Entonces haz algo! – grito el vampiro, sus dientes fuera de su boca, no podía controlarse, ni del miedo de perder al cazador, ni del miedo a la muerte misma.

- No puedo. – respondió Castiel, el ángel.

- ¿Vas a dejarlo morir? Cuando sabes que puedes sacarlo… - grito, mordiéndose las ganas de golpearlo. – Lo amas, sálvalo. – fue prácticamente una orden la que salió de los labios del vampiro.

Damon sabia lo que Castiel diría, el ángel aun no estaba preparado para revelarse, aun estaba demasiado dormido y asustado con respecto al cielo. Aun temía el castigo que podría dársele.

- No puedo. – fue su sincera respuesta antes de desaparecer.

- Cobarde. – grito Damon a la fría noche, volteando su cabeza al agonizante Winchester en sus manos, La Gargouille se lo estaba comiendo por dentro, devorando sus órganos sin piedad estaba muriendo de nuevo. – Dean… - susurro con dolor el vampiro.

Los recuerdos vinieron a el como dagas calientes atravesando su piel, comiéndoselo como pasaba con Dean ahora mismo, el cuerpo de su hermano agonizando en sus brazos, pasando el dolor de la transformación a vampiro.

- Lo siento… - sollozo. – Lo siento, Stefan… - susurro, sus manos enrollándose en el cuello del cazador antes de con un sonoro ruido de ruptura rompiera el cuello del cazador. – Lo siento…


	3. El consejo de las brujas y el pacto del

**Capitulo 3 El consejo de las brujas y el pacto del sangre sucia.**

* * *

><p>Es una semana muy dura, las noticias de la muerte del Winchester se riegan como cerveza por los labios de cada cazador norteamericano. La mayoría siente la pérdida como propia, el resto la celebra con copas hasta el amanecer. Es triste y un poco enternecedor a la vez, mirar, observar y sentir la tristeza del agónico ser que esta de pie frente a la tumba del cazador.<p>

_- Es tu culpa._

_- No podía salvarlo._

_- No me digas excusas, tu y tu miedo al cielo serán maldecidos por mis palabras._

_- No hay nadie a quien culpar, aunque si quieres hacerlo no lo culpes a el…mi hermano lo amo…y lo amara incluso después de la muerte…es su ángel…_

* * *

><p>La pequeña figura de la pequeña rubia se balancea de un lado a otro, nadie ha tenido el tiempo necesario para dejar la perdida del cazador de lado y pensar en que la pequeña que alguna vez fue pelirroja ahora lleva el cabello rubio cenizo, el color de la muerte y la agonía.<p>

_- No es tu culpa vampiro. Mi hermano eligió esta vida, el conocía los riesgos._

No ha comido nada desde que el se ha ido, se ha ido para siempre esta vez, esta tan adolorida por su perdida que apenas y puede pronunciar palabra, quiere tenerlo de vuelta, ¡lo quiere ahora!...lo quiere tan dolorosamente, sentir sus fuertes brazos a su alrededor, su eterna risa reservada para ella. Lo quiere…lo extraña.

_- Pereceré en el viento…y siempre estaré contigo…no importa cuan lejos me vaya…siempre estaré contigo._

Le recuerda como el hombre que fue, valiente, fuerte, decidido, y tan herido por los años, pero, sobretodo valiente, _hasta el fin del mundo._

Como si el fin del mundo estuviera tan lejos.

- Necesitas aprender o nunca saldremos de aquí. – la cansada voz del cazador le despierta de su ensoñación.

- Pero…tío Bobby…me asusta. – gimotea la pequeña con la beretta cargada en las manos.

- _No estés asustada._

_- Lo se Dean…confió en ti._

- Pues te asustara mas cuando se dispare…vamos intestémoslo de nuevo. – sonríe Bobby, levantando sus pequeños bracitos y apuntando a la lata que no esta muy lejos de allí.

_- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a las armas!_

_- Pero Dean…_

_- ¡Dije que no!_

Ella recuerda perfectamente las palabras de su hermano, sus gritos de furia, con miedo oculto en ellos. Pero no le importa ahora, menos cuando es para defenderse por si misma.

_- Eres una niña…deberías estar jugando con muñecas._

_- No me rebajes a una chica común…_

_- Es lo que eres._

_- ¡Estúpido!_

Aprende mas rápido de lo que Bobby espera, y en dos días ya dispara desde cien metros al blanco, con una precisión que recuerda al cazador del que todos lamentan su muerte. Robert esta un poco en shock por la habilidad de la pequeña, y mas cuando luego de observarla bien esa tarde, mientras cenan un poco de puerco asado, no puede encontrar que le parece extraño en la pequeña.

- ¿te has pintado las uñas? – le pregunta un poco dudoso.

- ¿Ah? Pues si, ¿te gustan?… - pregunta enseñándole sus pequeños dedos al cazador. - A Dean… - y de repente su mirada alegre se ensombrece un poco. – a el le gustaba cuando lo hacia…

- Eso es lindo. – sonríe el cazador, acariciando sus manitas y dándole un beso en la frente. Después de tantos años es padre de nuevo.

El padre Jim llega una semana después junto con Caleb, ambos informándole de que han sido avistadas varias Strigas cerca de la ciudad, Bobby confirma sus sospechas y los dos se embarcan en la cacería mientras la pequeña se queda con el Padre Jim.

_- Asha…préstale atención a todo lo que el padre diga._

_- Pero si tu odias a Dios…_

_- Dios no es el Padre Jim…_

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Asha!_

_- Hai Hai…_

- ¿Así que has estado ocupada aprendiendo a disparar? – la voz amable del padre le hace sonreír, adora que le hablen así, es la misma forma que Dean tenia de hablarle antes de dormir.

- Sip, el tío Bobby me ha esta enseñando mucho…mucho. – sonríe, tomando la mano del padre que la pasea entre los autos viejos.

- Es bueno que estés preparada…pero tienes que escuchar la palabra del señor…

Y ella esta lista para escucharle, para aprender más acerca de dios, aquel quien le quito a su hermano.

Castiel no aparece en días, y ella le extraña, pero ella sabe en el fondo que el no quiere aparecer frente a ella por vergüenza, incluso si ella no le culpa de nada en absoluto.

"_Hey Cas…te extraño…¿Cuándo volverás? Me siento un poco sola sin el alrededor…no te olvides de mi"_

Una pequeña carta escrita y lanzada al viento, con la esperanza de que llegue a las manos de la persona correcta.

Funciona.

Esta soñando lo sabe, Dean le enseño a como distinguir los sueños de la realidad, el es un experto en eso.

- ¿Quieres uvas o cerezas? – le escucha preguntar, a su hermano, vivo allí a su lado, extrañamente en ropa interior rosada, pero es lo de menos que importa.

- Odio las uvas. – responde Asha haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Lo se, pero solo me gusta molestarte. – se ríe, y ella es tan feliz de tenerle allí, riéndose, no desnudo, eso seria un poco raro.

- Asha. – la voz del ángel suena tan rota que ella casi puede sentir su dolor. – Yo…

- No. – niega con la cabeza, suspirando cuando se levanta, bajo la atenta mirada de Dean. – No es tu culpa Castiel…no podías hacer nada… - susurra, abrazándose a su cintura.

Castiel duda en que debe hacer con sus manos así que las posa sobre sus hombros, acariciando levemente.

- Pude hacer algo… - intenta decir, pero ella no le deja.

- ¡No! ¡No pudiste! – grita, por que esta furiosa de la nada. – No pudiste hacer nada para salvarle, y ahora esta muerto, pero no es tu culpa Castiel…nunca será tu culpa.

* * *

><p><em>- Gracias Cas…Gracias por todo…siempre estas aquí para mi…<em>

_- Dean…_

_- No digas nada…solo abrázame…_

Ese fue el día que se enamoro de el, de tan dañada alma humana, no solo el sino Jimmy también, pudo sentirlo perfectamente, podía sentirlo incluso ahora, como la alma humana que llevaba dentro sufría por el con el recuerdo del cazador. El cazador que no pudo salvar, por que su miedo al cielo era mas grande que el amor que sentía.

- Tu vida es triste, hermano menor.

Castiel se sobresalta a tal punto de que las bombillas de todo el edificio donde se encontraba de pie estallan. Su cara esta a centímetros del demonio frente a el, un demonio que el reconoce, pero no sabe su nombre, y eso le asusta.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta alejándose un poco, sus manos tiemblan y no sabe por que.

- No es extraño que no me reconozcas…no me has visto en milenios…nadie lo ha hecho…

Cas frunce el ceño, un poco mareado entre las sensaciones que recorren su cuerpo, no sabe que esta pasando con el…y le toma varios minutos saberlo, no es el, es Jimmy quien se esta convulsionando dentro de el.

- ¿Da cosquillas? – pregunta el demonio con su voz burlona, recostándose del alambre que rodea el edificio, a donde los bomberos con sus ruidosas alarmas han llegado.

- ¿Qué le haces a el? – pregunta con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué crees? – dispara de vuelta el demonio, sus mano acariciando la barbilla del ángel que no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

- No lo se…el esta…¿asustado?

- Excitado. – corrige con una sonrisa. – Es delicioso ver a un ángel tan humano como tu…

- Dime quien eres… - pide Castiel, este demonio le esta dominando, se siente cansado y un poco mareado.

- Gabriel…mi nombre es Gabriel.

* * *

><p>Ha sido una larga semana, inclusive para alguien que esta condenado a vivir la eternidad, una eternidad que no te sirve de nada sino quieres vivirla. Ha estado pegado al viejo sillón de cuero por toda la semana, desde que ha vuelto del pequeño funeral, el ha sido quien le ha vestido y quien le ha llevado a la tumba, el ha sido quien ha cerrado sus ciegos ojos, el ha sido quien ha sentido su ultimo aliento antes de marcharse…para siempre.<p>

_- Eres tan suave…_

_- ¿Lo soy?_

_- Lo eres…tendría que estar ciego para no verlo…_

_- No lo estas…tus ojos son perfectos cazador…_

_- Y tu cuerpo perfecto para ellos…_

- Mi señor…no puedo permitir que se quede mas tiempo aquí… - la voz misericordiosa de Jasper le despierta de su ensueño, ese donde puede permitirse recordar el cuerpo del cazador contra el suyo.

- Lo extraño Jas…lo extraño tanto…estoy tan asustado…de extrañarle. – su voz esta tan irreconocible que su joven discípulo no puede hacer mas que pasar su mano, su virgen mano por su hombro.

- Las brujas esperan mi señor…y Caladriel le espera abajo…sabe que se enfada mucho sino se presenta a tiempo.

- Lo se…Lo se…

Se levanta con dificulta del sillón, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para luego frotarlas con la tela rugosa del vaquero que viste, en ellas aun se ven las cicatrices que el veneno de la creatura le ha dejado.

_- Joder…adoro que me toques con tus manos…_

_- Eres muy ruidoso cazador…_

_- Provocas eso en mi con esas manos…_

_- ¿y con mi lengua?_

_- Oh dios~…_

Ni siquiera se molesto en curarse esa noche. Estaba demasiado herido en su no tan muerto corazón que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por si mismo, como había estado hecho todos esos años.

- Caladriel… - saluda con un leve asentimiento de cabeza hacia el anciano vampiro, que mide unos veinte centímetros mas que una toma de agua, le llega mas o menos a la cintura a Damon.

- ¡Estas muy tarde! – reclama, con voz infantil, aniñada, que no ha cambiado con sus años de existencia. - ¡y estoy muy enfadado por eso! ¡Muy enfadado!

- Lo siento. Tuve dificulta en elegir que ponerme. – se disculpa, con paciencia, intentado recordarse que provocar a Caladriel no hará que le mate.

- Debería matarte. – amenaza en vano. – Todo por un simple humano que te despreciara cuando sea traído de vuelta. – escupe con desprecio el pequeño vampiro, subiendo a la negra limosina.

- No creo que el sea traído de vuelta… - susurra Damon siguiéndole, Jasper le despide con la mano desde la puerta, donde el sol no le da en la piel.

- ¿Y a donde crees que vamos? Mocoso insolente. – dice con voz molesta, levantando una ceja y mirando a Damon de reojo.

Damon se siente un poco ofendido, no puede evitarlo, es su naturaleza responder a esas malas palabras que son dirigidas contra el, pero debe tener cuidado o Caladriel le matara de verdad, el si es un mocoso malcriado.

- Vamos a ver a las brujas… - responde, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

- Vamos al Consejo de Cambrigde en Inglaterra…y vamos a discutir como diablos enmendaremos que un humano que no estaba destinado a morir hubiera quedado atrapado en el fuego cruzado de una guerra entre brujas y vampiros. – explica el jodido niño con voz petulante.

A Damon esta vez no le importa el insulto.

- ¿Qué? – esta verdaderamente sorprendido y siente como si su corazón se acelerera, por supuesto que no puede por que esta muerto, pero eso era lo que pasaba con Dean cada vez que se asombraba con algo.

- Tu estúpido humano probablemente sea devuelto a la vida. – explica sencillamente, como si fuera lógico que a eso se refería.

- ¿Dean? ¿Van a regresar a Dean? – dice, un poco patético y angustiado de que solo sea una broma pesada de su jefe.

- Probablemente…si los hombres lobo y las Manticoras votan a nuestro favor lo harán. – suspira pesadamente el pequeño vampiro, acariciando con sus largas uñas su pálido cabello.

- Oh…no sabia eso. – susurra, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos en señal de pura frustración, aunque también esta un poco nervioso. Es un vampiro no tiene moral para nada, pero aun asi siente temor al rechazo del cazador, por no haberle salvado.

- No puedes transformarle Damon…ni siquiera lo pienses…tu no estas atado a este humano por destino, este humano pertenece a alguien mas fuerte y valioso que una inmundicia como tu.

- Lo se, lo sentí desde el principio. – responde, un poco decepcionado de sus mismas palabras.

- Me alegra haberte enseñado bien joven Salvatore…eres muy diferente a tu padre, me alegra que lo hayas matado, fue mi peor estudiante. – escupe el vampiro antes de recostarse en su asiento y cerrar sus grandes ojos amarillos ámbar, descansando, preparándose para el viaje que van a tomar.

* * *

><p>- Es tonto…no lo quiero. – Asha voltea su cabeza hacia el lado contrario de donde están Anna y Castiel de pie frente a ella. Anna lleva un vestido blanco que combina bastante con su condición de angel.<p>

- Te protegerá. – insiste Anna, quitándole el chaleco rosa a Castiel de las manos y acercándose mas a la niña. Bobby esta a un lado de ellos, sentando en el sofá grande de la sala con Ellen allí también.

- Dije que no. No me gusta el rosado. – casi grita la pequeña Winchester. Sus manos golpeando sus pequeñas rodillas en señal de frustración.

- Pero… - Castiel se acerca una vez mas a ella, con su mirada de cachorrito que no sabe que tiene, ni siquiera sabe que puede hacer expresiones. Pero el resto del mundo si, y Asha, pues Asha odia esa miradita, por que es totalmente irresistible.

- No…no, no, no, no…no me mires así Cas…no quiero…no quiero…¡Bien! Me pondré el maldito chaleco.

- ¡Asha! – reprendió Bobby alzando la mano.

- No debo decir malas palabras… - susurro un poco contradecida la pequeña rubia.

Tomo la mano de Castiel entre las suyas y le arrastro a la habitación que Bobby había preparado para ella, subiendo las escaleras los dos juntos. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación había varios muñecos regados por toda la habitación, había en una repisa una foto enmarcada, la única foto que tenia de él, aparte de la de las placas del FBI, CSI, y todas esas placas que su hermano tenia.

- ¿Por qué tengo que usar esto? – pregunto tirándose en la cama.

- Tiene gracia de ángel, te protegerá de todo lo que pueda dañarte. – explico el ángel sentándose a su lado, notando como esta se balanceaba bajo su peso.

- ¿Extrañas a mi hermano Cas? – pregunto la pequeña sentándose a su lado, con lagrimas apunto de brotar de sus ojos.

- ¿Qué piensas quedarte allí todo el día? – pregunto Caladriel, mirando con expresión aburrida, a un Damon que estaba de pie al borde de las escaleras, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, oscuro y sombrío.

- He estado demasiado tiempo lejos de este lugar...solo me trae malos recuerdos. – su susurro llego hasta los finos oídos del Original, quien solo rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación.

- La muerte de Stefan nos afecto a todos...incluso ahora.

- Solo lo dices por que hemos provocado la ira de un demonio.

- Astaroth es solo una puta mas para nosotros, los demonios no son tan fuertes como ellos creen ser, Nosotros los vampiros caminamos por esta tierra antes de que Lucifer y su escuadrón plumífero bajaran a ella, somos mas fuertes, un demonio quejoso no podrá con nosotros.

Sus palabras fueron duras, pero crearon una seguridad en la dudosa mente de Damon, que el joven vampiro le agradeció internamente.

- Mejor vamos a dentro. – anuncio Caladriel, acomodando su largo cabello fuera de sus hombros.

- Concuerdo contigo. – asintió, girándose para continuar con su camino.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos, llenos de esculturas abstractas, que a medida que avanzaban, se volvían mas corpóreas, definiendo asi a hombres lobos, lamias, y uno que otro Phobo, que causaba miedo hasta para un vampiro del tipo de Damon, quien en su joven época había sido un muerde primero, y pregunta después.

Los pasillos eran endemoniadamente largos, como la jodida eternidad, que parecía acabar, cuando al fin llegaron hasta la sala principal de la gigante y oculta mansión, la cual se encontraba bien adentro en los fríos bosques del país, cerca de una de las seis entradas al infierno.

- Buenos días, señor Fitzgerald. – la pegajosa voz aduladora les saco a ambos de sus pensamientos. Arrastrando a Damon de nuevo al mundo de los vivos.

- Gaplo, aun estas vivo, no ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que nos vimos. – saludo Damon, con una sonrisa ancha en sus labios, mirando con sorna al Goblin, con un ligero toque de superioridad.

- Creo que es suertudo de verme con vida señor. – el pequeño goblin hizo una reverencia, sus orejas largas casi tocando el piso, y algo de liquido verde pegajoso bajando de su nariz, ensuciando la impecable alfombra blanca, que no tardo en ser limpiada por los pequeños Mithoy, quienes eran pequeñas criaturas nacidas de las colchas de felpa de las camas, encargados de quitar la suciedad.

- ¿Caladriel? – Damon se fijo en el antiguo vampiro, que tenía la mirada fija en uno de los grandes cuadros del pasillo, el cual se había llenado de ellos en lugar de las esculturas, quizás debido a la estrechez del último pasillo.

El cuadro en el que se fijaba en especial, era el cuadro de una mujer, sentada, con las manos sobre las asas de la silla, ella era toda roja, su cabello, sus ojos, su traje, el cual parecía tejido de carne humana, aun roja, aun tierna, deliciosa incluso a la vista de una vampiro que hacia tiempo tomaba un bocadillo humano.

Carmilla.

La primera de todos. La condesa sangrienta. La magnifica. La perfecta esperanza. Carmilla.

- ¿La extrañas? – pregunto el joven vampiro, recostándose de la pared contraria en el pasillo, contra el cuadro de Sherize, la primera hombre lobo, aquella a la que le fue arrebatada la vida luego de transformar a su primer hijo.

- No, nadie a excepción de Dracula la extraña. – le dijo con voz suave, algo pensativa. Caladriel realmente parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, como si esa pintura, le aterrara.

- ¿Lo merecía? – pregunto un poco mas atrevido el joven vampiro al Original.

- Jared es un justiciero, un juez, el tuvo el derecho de hacerlo. – Anuncio, con voz grave y con sus manos temblando, ligeramente, solo perceptible para el ojo agudo de una ser tan rápido y ágil como ellos, aunque para las hadas hubiese sido fácilmente detectarlo.

Caladriel sonrió, su temblor desapareciendo bajo la mirada del joven vampiro. El Original se giro hacia el, sonriendo, casi con una mirada cómplice, que con su corta estatura y sus aniñadas facciones, lucia mas bien tierna.

- Creemos en Jared... – comenzó, dándole a entender al vampiro que le estaba poniendo a prueba.

- Por toda la eternidad...

- Aun en los años sin sentidos...

- Jared mira por nosotros.

- El justiciero incansable...

- La luz en la oscuridad...

- La oscuridad en la luz.

- Creemos en Jared...

- Por toda la eternidad...

El viejo y magnifico canto, termino con un suspiro por parte de ambos vampiros, y un suave temblor del Goblin, quien por su corta inteligencia nunca en su vida seria capaz de recordarlo, solo las criaturas mas inteligentes podían recitarlo en voz alta y en presencia de otros.

Damon se separo de la pared y continúo su camino, seguido más atrás por Caladriel, el pequeño niño con colmillos.

Aun dentro de su corazón, una calma extraña, que era obra de ese antiguo ritual.

Jared, el justiciero de la luz, aquel al que Griea, la reina de todo, le asigno el poder de juzgar a todos los que destino había condenado y entrelazado. Jared era el único que velaba por ellos, aquellas criaturas que habían sido desterradas del seno de "dios".

Fue gobernante mucho tiempo en ese castillo, jugando con su poder, y transformando cosas efímeras, en criaturas asombrosas que ahora vagaban por la tierra, errantes, esperando por su prometedora y ansiada reencarnación.

Reencarnación que se había estado retrasando demasiado tiempo, tanto, que según Damon tenia entendido, y por sus misma investigaciones, los Vampiros reinantes, Calafer, el hermano mayor de Caladriel, e Ivonne, la actual reina de su raza, habían sido los causantes de esto.

En la junta del consejo, todas las decisiones sobre todos eran tomadas. Incluyendo la reencarnación del supremo juez blanco. De allí la rabia de Caladriel a con el consejo, ya que su raza, había sido los últimos años una vergüenza, por negarse a aprobar su reencarnación.

- Solo espero que este año no sea así… - susurro Damon, acariciándose la muñeca, Caladriel le miro de reojo, y una sonrisa suave se formo en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Castiel miro con tristeza a los grandes árboles que a esas horas de la madrugada se incendiaban, el fuego les recordaba esas noches de batalla incansable en el infierno, la guerra entre sus hermanos, la furia reflejada en el rostro de Matriel y Gofodrel, quienes caían a velocidades extremas sobre el pozo ardiente de fuego.<p>

El miedo recorrió las venas de su alma, haciéndole apartar la mirada del fuego y girarse hacia su hermano mayor, quien le veía con expresión burlona a corta distancia. Por supuesto, que lo que Castiel no sabia que es que la mirada de Gabriel, reflejaba pena, e inseguridad.

- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – la voz monótona, pero con una nota de miedo, de Castiel, interrumpió el silencio en el que ambos estaban sumidos hace horas.

- Quería que aprendieras a divertirte. – su sonrisa desapareció. – Pero veo que no dejas de recordarlo, el temor de aquella noche. – menciono con voz ronca, casi como si le costara un poco hablarlo.

- Tú no estuviste allí. – dijo, tan rápido que pareciera que hubiese estado esperando el momento para rebatirlo.

- Estuve allí mucho tiempo antes que tu, viví peores batallas, viví las peores sin sentidos, que tu nunca imaginaras. – mascullo el ángel. Su expresión volviéndose sombría, como la noche que les rodeaba, pero sin dejar de observar fijamente, cada una de las expresiones que recorrían el rostro de Castiel.

Al parecer la noche sumada al fuego, le daban un aspecto salvaje, casi como si en cualquier momento le fuera a golpear, o a transformarse en un dios del fuego o algo. Eso era lo que mas le gustaba, le fascinaba en maneras que nada lo había echo, no al menos desde aquella noche de pasión con Michael.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el ángel, haciendo al arcángel bostezar.

- ¿Por qué estoy aburrido? – contesto con sorna.

- Eso no es excusa.

- Lo se. Solo quiero estar contigo.

La confesión, hizo que Castiel respirara hondo, algo que el usualmente no necesitaba hacer, pero había algo mas allí, Jimmy, estaba sintiendo algo también. El ángel frunció el ceño, y le dio la espalda a Gabriel, intentando calmar al alma humana que tenía dentro, quien se removía dolorosamente, aunque también, Castiel podía sentir una calidez extraña, que subía desde su pecho hasta sus mejillas.

- Eres un desastre. – le susurro la voz de Gabriel al oído, sus fuertes brazos tomándole de la cintura y pegándole contra su cuerpo. – Tienes que aprender a controlarlos, o esa alma humana comenzara a sentir por ti...tienes que dejarla unirse a ti...ser una contigo...Cas.

- N-N-No lo se... – tartamudeo, un fría lagrima bajando por su mejilla.

- Shhh...Esta bien...cuidare de ti... te haré sentir...bien.

* * *

><p>- Asi queeeeeeee... ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – la pequeña Asha pregunto, sacando d e su ensoñación a la rubia a su lado, que solo la miro con sus ojos castaños.<p>

- ¿Qué? – pregunto la cazadora, mirándola como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo.

- Joooooo...por favor...escapémonos. – exclamo, dando saltitos al frente de ella.

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, mocosa. – le regaño, girándose a un lado para mirar donde sea que no fuera la pequeña.

- Oh vamos...salgamos un momentito, uno chiquitoooo... – hizo un gesto con sus manos, uniendo su dedo pulgar con el índice.

- Nop.

- Joooooooooooooooooooooo…. – grito, con un puchero en sus labios, y negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Arg! – la chica gruño en frustración. – Si mama nos agarra, te haré comer ensaladas.

- Trato.

- Trato.

Ambas rubias caminaron hasta el auto, Asha tomando de la mano a Jo, que parecía ser tan delgada contra la suya; pero no habían dado ni cinco pasos, cuando un explosión en la casa, hizo volar pedazos de madera por todos lados, hojas de libros volando de un lado a otro.

- ¡Asha! – grito Jo, tomando a la niña en brazos y corriendo a esconderse detrás del Impala., quien estaba a pocos pasos de allí, su color negro brillando, reflejando las llamas alta.

El fuego se extendió rápidamente, haciendo que el calor se expandiera por todo el lugar, abrasando todo a su paso, Jo no tuvo mas opción que decidir rápido, tomando una drástica pero correcta decisión, que probablemente salvaría ambas vidas.

- ¡Sube al auto! - le grito a Asha, abriendo la puerta trasera, mientras ella se subía por el lado del copilo para llegar al asiento del conductor, encendiendo el Impala de inmediato. Una extraña ventisca les removió el cabello a ambas, erizándole los vellos de los brazos y la nuca.

Ambas se miraron, con expresión de incredulidad. Estaban seguras de lo que habían sentido ambas, justo en el momento en el que el Impala rugió, la belleza negra arrancando.

- ¿Llevas el chaleco? – le pregunto a Asha sin dejar de mirar al frente, el Impala saltando por el maltrecho camino hasta por fin salir del deshuesadero, alejándose rápidamente por la desierta carretera.

- ¡Lo tengo!

- Ok... ¿tienes tu celular? – pregunto Jo, recordando que el suyo se había caído de la impresión al escuchar la fuerte explosión.

Asha negó con la cabeza, rascándose la nuca, cuando una idea cruzo su mente. – Dean… - susurro bajito. – El celular de Dean…lo tiene aquí… - murmuro, tirándose hacia el asiento de adelante, sus manos hurgando entre las cosas que Castiel, había recopilado en una bolsa. – Lo tengo.

- Genial.

Llamaron a Bobby, quien las escucho atónito, no creyendo lo que decían.

- Vengan a Julius, estoy segura de que puedes llegar… - les indico, antes de colgar.

- Mas te vale no chocar a Impi… - amenazo la pequeña, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

- Lo se…lo se.

* * *

><p>- Fueron las brujas. – susurro Damon, siendo oído por medio consejo vampírico, pero no por las demás criaturas, incluso fue imperceptible para los lobos, quienes gruñían en la parte frontal del estrado. La mesa redonda, hueca en el centro, con decoraciones de oro y sangre que decoraban grácilmente todo el consejo, parecían vibrar cada vez que un hombre lobo rugía, al escucharse solo los murmullos entre los vampiros.<p>

Tyler, el joven gobernante de los lobos, no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por calmar a su _pack_, simplemente permanecía allí, silencioso, observando de reojo a la mujer de cabellos violetas sentada en el centro de la sala.

Tenia una graciosa nariz, bastante parecía a la de un ratón, con una horrenda verruga en una de sus muñecas, que parecía cobrar vida cada vez que los vampiros reían por lo bajo. También tenia muchas cicatrices en sus piernas, que la corta falda dejaba al descubierto, mostrando sus esbeltas pero mancilladas piernas.

Muchos vampiros la miraban con lujuria, así como otros le daban miradas solo de repulsión, era una bruja, aquellas mas traicioneras que ellos mismo.

- ¡Silencio! – una fuerte voz se dejo escuchar, resonando en cada pared de mármol del redondo salón, que se encontraba atestado de criaturas, que herían inconscientemente el fino sentido del olfato de los lobos, y de muchos vampiros también, pero estos últimos se deleitaban con el olor de la sangre humana impregnada en los lomos de los Phobos, que llevaban consigo un ataúd grande, cuatro Phobos para un mísero ataúd.

Eso era algo extraño de ver.

Y desde hace un rato Caladriel, el niño vampiro de cabellos plateados, lo observaba con curiosidad, tratando de ver mas allá de las solapas de madera que cubrían lo que sea que estuviera dentro, y eso era lo que mas le interesaba.

El interior del ataúd.

- Estamos reunidos hoy, para discutir un error, producido por uno de nosotros.

Los murmullos de los vampiros se volvieron casi caóticos para los lobos, que no tardaron en alzarse, no solo contra ellos, sino también contra las sirenas griegas, que con sus chillonas voces, vociferaban a todo pulmón. El rugir de los lobos se hizo presente, y los altos elfos solo suspiraron, al ver como los salvajes comenzaban a armar alboroto.

Tyler, el alpha no dudo en alzarse también, de ese estrado solo el Omega alpha de la manada permanecía tranquilo, sentado al lado de Tyler.

Damon pudo reconocerlo de inmediato, su nombre era Jeremy, un chico de esta época, quien no había tardado en llamar la atención del joven lobo, este era su primer consejo, y no era de extrañar que su mano se aferrara a la camisa de su alfa, tratando de calmarlo, temeroso de que cualquiera de esas criaturas se abalanzaran contra ellos.

Los bersekers, también formaron su jaleo uno muy peligroso que no presagiaba nada bueno, y que casi arranca una sonrisa del vampiro de ojos azules, al ver como el jaleo se apagaba con la intervención de estos últimos.

- ¡Suficiente! ¡Ya tuvimos suficiente!

Esto no había sido ni el principio de la verdadera batalla que estaba por venírseles encima. Nadie quería a las brujas, y había que ser tan estúpido como un Golem, (lo que era una redundancia al ser Golem el hebreo para _estúpido)_, para confiar en una bruja, mas cuando esta parecía ser mas inteligente que tu.

Todo el mundo lo sabia, y que el consejo hubiera aceptado años atrás a las brujas como parte de el, había insultado a muchas _jaurías, _para empezar a los lobos y los vampiros, quienes habían unido fuerzas para acabar con _Salesia_, hace tres mil años atras, la misma bruja que ahora permanecía sentada en el medio de la sala, con su cabello ondeando cada vez que movía su cabeza hacia donde sus compañeras hechiceras se encontraban.

Gabranth, al que llamaban el juez suplente, por ser la mano derecha de Jared, se alzo de su silla de nuevo, viendo que todos por fin prestaban atención.

- Que patético ejemplo están dando los lideres... – Su mirada no se aparto de Tyler, ni de Sophia, la reina de las sirenas, tan joven como parecía. - …de tan viejos clanes, entiendo su furia, mas no su desafuero. Las brujas son tan malignas como cualquiera de ustedes, mis hermanos. – Sus ojos azules, mas sus facciones severas, le daban al Juez una expresión realmente temible, a la que se incorporaba su negra armadura, con filosos bordes, que advertían a cualquiera de cuan peligroso podía ser. – No estamos aquí para pelearnos, ni siquiera para discutir el futuro, de esta traicionera perra. – El insulto le costo una mirada llena de cólera por parte de la bruja, y una maldición, que hizo su armadura brillar, y a los vampiros reír. – Las maldiciones no funcionan conmigo, Salesia, no desde años atrás, donde tu misma lengua de serpiente maldijo mi cuerpo. – Alzo su mano, a la vista de todos, dejando ver las marcas rojas llenas de sangre, que desprendía tal olor, que hacia gemir a los lobos y los descendientes de felinos, como lo eran las _Nekomatas, _mujeres hermosas con facciones felinas en una esquina de la habitación, que enrollaron su cola alrededor de sus rostros, cubriendo de la pestilencia que invadía la habitación. – Creo que con esta maldición te es suficiente, _Salesia. _En fin, creo que nos debes una explicación, pero eso lo dejaremos para tu juicio, hoy discutiremos el renacimiento de un alma que no debió morir, y que te costara tus poderes, de eso estoy seguro _Salesia_. – Agrego lo ultimo con malicia en su voz, digno de una _Garuda_, acidas en todos sus sentidos, sus dedos ahora era mas que dedos humanos, garras afiladas que deseaban con todas sus ganas, destajar carne, muestra irrefutable de lo mucho que lo descontrolaba la bruja.

Sus congéneres, las Harpias y las sirenas rieron con el, de hecho toda la habitación lo hizo, solo las brujas permanecieron en silencio, mostrándose altaneras, con los brazos cruzados muchas de ellas avergonzadas del destino que les había tocado en esa sala, y dos de ellas especialmente indignadas con las decisiones de su líder.

- Hoy, traeremos al humano, con el permiso del Juez encargado del purgatorio, _Kriev_, el juez _griffon_, quien ha sido tan amable de enviar el cuerpo de nuestro objetivo. – su mano señalo vagamente hacia donde los Phobos aullaban, con sus voces lúgubres, y sus cuerpo enormes, destilando odio y miedo a todo aquel que se acercara demasiado.

Al fin y al cabo ellos eran los protectores de las puertas del purgatorio, eran los únicos capaces de devolver un alma a un cuerpo; a pesar de su inexistente capacidad de razonar.

- Pero también, haremos un segundo pacto, un claro trato para que la guerra entre vampiros y brujas no se desate; como los elfos y las _Mermaids_ han visto venir. – Hizo una reverencia corta a las tres hermosas mujeres, que con sus largos trajes tejidos de agua, miraron hacia ambos aludidos, las brujas, silenciosas, y los vampiros, expectantes.

- ¿Quién firmara el pacto?

- Yo lo firmare. – Calafer se alzo, sorprendiendo a todos, no era mucho mas alto que Caladriel, e incluso de pie parecía que aun estuviera sentado, su mirada era altanera, y sus ojos rojos a diferencia de los grises de su hermano.

- Denegado. – Anuncio Gabranth, recostándose del respaldo de la silla de oro en la que se encontraba sentado, en la parte mas alta de la sala.

Antes de que Calafer refutara la decisión del juez, Damon sintió como Caladriel le empujaba con su corto pie, obligándolo a levantarse. El vampiro de ojos rojos, ahogo una exclamación al ver al Salvatore de pie, que a pesar de sentirse intimidado por todos y algo molesto por la presión que Caladriel aplicaba con su bastón, sonrió hacia el juez, este mirándole con recelo.

- Yo lo hare. – anuncio firme, retando al juez con la mirada, este sonrió y se giro hacia las brujas.

Al parecer solo Calafer e Ivonne parecían indignados por la propuesta, pero ningún otro vampiro rechisto la petición, ni movió un dedo cuando el juez, con voz trémula anuncio.

- Aceptado, ¿Y las brujas?

- Yo lo firmare. – Prue, una joven bruja, y la mejor aspirante al puesto de líder de cada alma de hechicera, se levanto, sus colitas moviéndose de arriba abajo cando se alzo sobre sus talones.

- Este será el tercer pacto entre Vampiros y Brujas, el tercer pacto de los sangre sucia. Cualquiera que lo viole, me asegurare de que le espere un largo viaje de vuelta a donde vinieron, la inmundicia. – Termino alzándose de la silla, observando a todos los presentes con desinterés, los líderes se alzaron sobre sus pies, esperando a que Damon y Prue, la joven bruja, bajaran al centro de las mesas.

Damon se sentía como en un circo, con tantas miradas sobre el, pero el solo tenia ojos para ella, la joven bruja que extendió una mano amablemente hacia el, sin interesarle el gruñido de impotencia que Salesia dejo salir de sus finos labios. Sin importarle las risas que saco de los vampiros y los lobos, incluso los elfos se rieron de su ingenuidad.

- Soy Prue, una bruja de viento. – anuncio, cuando Damon estiro su mano hacia ella, siendo amable como no era su naturaleza, no al menos hasta que conoció a Caladriel.

- Damon Salvatore. – Asintió el con una tenue sonrisa que sonrojo a la chica, solo era una pequeña curvatura de sus labios, y aquellos con buen olfato, incluyéndolo a el, pudieron oler sus fluidos, haciendo que esta cerrara sus piernas.

- Lo siento, no sabia que eras un Salvatore… - susurro, rogando porque el vampiro no hiciera comentario de su desliz, pero Damon lo hubiese echo, ya preparaba una de sus sucias respuestas, cuando la voz de Gabranth interrumpió el breve saludo.

- ¡Suficiente! No somos humanos deficientes. Gaplo, la daga, haz un simple corte en cada palma. – Indico la Garuda con voz irritada, cansado de tener que soportar cosas asi en un consejo. – Y no jodas de nuevo la daga, o esta vez si te cortare la cabeza. – Gruñe, un graznido de ave saliendo de sus voluminosos labios, asustando al pequeño Goblin, quien casi dejo caer la daga que sostenía en alto, cubierta por un lienzo de seda negra, que escondía los rubíes y diamantes que esta portaba.

Damon extendió la mano, y la chica siguió su ejemplo, esperando a que la torpe criatura desenvolviera la fina pieza de diamante, dejando a la vista de todos la temida daga, esa que pertenecía al mismísimo Jared, creada con el fin de tener un arma definitiva para acabar con la existencia de cualquier ser viviente, inclusive si los vampiros estaban muertos.

- Hazlo. – Ordeno el juez, preparado para cualquier torpeza que cometiera la criatura, la ultima vez, recuerda el juez perfectamente, el goblin dejo caer la daga, cortando a una sirena, que murió poco tiempo después; eso causo un gran revuelo entre las torpes criaturas y las sirenas, que con el álgido batir de sus alas, atormentaron los sueños del juez por años.

El corte es doloroso, y la piel de Damon escalda como nunca desde que es vampiro lo ha hecho, duele como el mismo infierno, igual de doloroso es para la bruja, que incluso derrama lagrimas, pero el Goblin no se inmuta, solo coloca el cáliz negro debajo de cada mano, recibiendo la sangre que brota de las heridas.

* * *

><p>Al oeste de América del norte, el viento parece querer derrumbar cada edificio construido por el humano, es una lluvia torrencial, que bien puede ser enviada por el destino, o causado por un arcángel.<p>

En la opinión de Bobby, tener un arcángel que puede hacer llover es genial, hasta que te das cuenta que sus poderes llegan hasta el punto de que parece mas un tifón que una lluvia torrencial.

Desde el auto, donde Asha duerme en las piernas de Jo, y Ellen recostada de su hombro, Bobby puede observar como toda la casa, su casa, quedo reducida a cenizas, en las que Castiel camina, como si los arboles no se doblaran a tal punto que parece que las ventiscas los quisieran arrancar de raíz.

Se le ve tan diferente al ángel, como si estuviera perdido, mientras su hermano, apoyado del Impala, hace lo suyo; Bobby sabe que ahí algo allí, en medio de esos dos ángeles, pero no tiene idea de que pueda ser.

Cas se ha aparecido de la nada, con su expresión melancólica calando en los huesos de cada ser humano que le viera, ha mencionado algo de un ataque de brujas, y seguido a esto, el arcángel, que a Bobby le ha sorprendido conocer como el trickster que Dean y el se habían enfrentado unos años atrás, se apareciera allí, como si fuer aun amigo mas de la familia.

Eso atormentaba un poco al cazador, quien aun no terminaba de calar a los ángeles, no tanto como Asha o Dean, quienes parecían ya estar de su lado.

- No conseguí nada. – el cazador se sobresalta al ver al ángel tan cerca, en un segundo se ha movido todos los metros que los separaban, y ha tomado de improviso al viejo cazador, que se acomoda la gorra, calmando su desbocado corazón.

- ¿Absolutamente nada?

- Solo una bolsa de hechizos, una bruja con seguridad. – anuncia, girándose a ver el cielo, que ha dejado de estar nublado, para dar paso a un sol que lo ilumina todo.

- ¿Y que significa eso? – pregunta Bobby, observando con pena lo que quedo de su casa, esa que con tanto cariño cuido, teniendo allí cada uno de los recuerdos de su difunta esposa, el ángel pudo notar eso, pero no supo el porque de la necesidad de decir algo que apaciguara el dolor del cazador.

- No lo sabemos aun, pero lo descubriremos. – Anuncia el ángel. – Llevare el Impala a donde ustedes vayan, así que no se preocupen por el.

Parece el final de la conversación, y Bobby no tarda en encender el motor, despertando a Ellen, que le mira un poco confundida, pero el solo sonríe, dándole a entender que todo esta bien, por mas mal que parezca.


End file.
